


Espero Que al Imbécil lo Despidan

by gotthefeels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Crush, Viajes en el tiempo, amistad, así se traduce ¿no?, desliz de la vida, el proceso de enamorarse, me divertí tanto con la traducción de ese otro fic que quise hacer una nueva, prepárense para un viaje agitado, son pocos caps pero el primero es casi la mitad AHAHAHHA, traducción de fic en inglés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthefeels/pseuds/gotthefeels
Summary: Fue cuando contaba ya la cuarta vez experimentando exactamente el mismo día, que Hajime por fin aceptó a regañadientes que algo muy malo estaba sucediéndole.





	1. Martes 1 al 5

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I sure hope that guy gets fired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648214) by [Xov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xov/pseuds/Xov). 

> HOLA!!
> 
> Soy yo, de vuelta con la pendejada :3
> 
> Este es uno de mis fics favoritos, así que en las vacaciones de junio decidí traducirlo, sin embargo no logré avanzar mucho porque empecé tarde y ya luego empezó el semestre y ya tenía el proyecto de tesis encima y pues ni modo. Pero ya nos aprobaron el anteproyecto y ya estoy más desocupada ehehhe así que decidí continuar.
> 
> Porfa se pasan por el [FIC ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648214) y le dejan un kudito, tal vez un comentario :3
> 
> Espero que mi traducción logre hacerle justicia al fic que es muy divertido, que lo disfruten ver a Iwa-chan tener una crisis de identidad tanto como yo!!
> 
> Porfa me avisan cualquier error, no me dejen pasar vergüenza sola, picos y bai.

Iwaizumi Hajime tenía un problema.

Se suponía que el martes era el día más intrascendente de la semana. Los martes sólo existen y ya –es el día que va después de horrible lunes, el día que viene después del no-tan-malo miércoles. Nada pasa nunca los martes. Nadie espera con ansias el martes. A nadie le _importa_ el martes.

Pero Hajime estaba atrapado en él. 

Al inicio lo tomó como un muy incómodo deja vù. Estaba agotado y entre la escuela, los exámenes que se acercaban y el voleibol, los días tenían una tendencia a fundirse entre ellos. Solo tenía que asegurarse de tener unas horas extras de sueño y todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo estaría perfectamente bien. No hay manera posible en la que él hubiera podido vivir el mismo día dos veces. Eso era ridículo. 

Cuando se despertó el tercer martes, tomó esa sensación de urgencia que lo invadió y la comprimió en el fondo de su cerebro, reemplazándola con una negación tan profunda que ni siquiera lograba determinar el paso del tiempo mientras emulaba mecánicamente todo lo que él mismo había hecho los días anteriores. Ignoró los murmullos de Oikawa acerca de los roba cuerpos y a Hanamaki que andaba reproduciendo el tema de Twilight Zone en su teléfono en los momentos más random, casi agradecido porque al menos eso era diferente. Definitivamente le hacía falta dormir. Esa noche se iría a la cama mucho más temprano y luego ya sería miércoles y —

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente precisamente tres segundos antes de que su teléfono le gritara en el oído esa canción pop horrorosa que Oikawa había descargado y que Hajime había aceptado porque era lo suficientemente molesta como para hacer que se levantara inmediatamente en las mañanas (aunque sólo fuera para odiar el mundo que le rodeaba).

Además, nada transmitía mejor un “buenos días”, que el instinto cultivado de querer golpearle la cara a los pop idols (y a Oikawa). Pero se tuvo que conformar con lanzar su teléfono a través de la habitación en vez de confirmar que sí, era martes. Otra vez.

_¿Qué carajos, martes?_ Escupió su cerebro mientras él gruñía y se cubría la cara con un brazo.

–Esto es culpa de Oikawa –determinó, luego de dar vueltas mentales alrededor de todo lo que alguna vez había salido mal en su vida. Todo tenía ese mismo elemento en común.

Escudriñó los ojos a su ventana, en directo hacia la casa que quedaba al otro lado de la calle, donde una ventana en particular brillaba a través de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Detrás de esa ventana se escondía la criatura más insufrible que alguna vez habitó el planeta tierra.

Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime se pasó unos sólidos cinco minutos proyectando amenazas de muerte mentales en dirección a la ventana hasta que la segunda alarma que siempre olvidaba le gritó que saliera de la maldita cama y bajara el estúpido teléfono por el retrete, acabando sistemáticamente con toda la industria del j-pop y con ella todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha padecido hasta ese momento.

A Iwaizumi Hajime no le gustan las mañanas. Sobretodo las de los _martes._

Se arrastró hasta su teléfono abandonado, con las sábanas aun envueltas en su cuerpo, y acabó con su miseria. Algo de ella, al menos. El rostro de Oikawa le guiñaba un ojo desde la pantalla que le alertaba de trece mensajes sin leer.

Trece selfies.

–Martes hijo de puta.

***

–¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! –le saludó Mierdakawa, brincando en las puntas de los pies, luciendo muy despierto (y demasiado _vivo_) para gusto de Hajime. 

Siempre era lo mismo cuando no dormía la noche anterior. Hajime sospechaba que Oikawa reemplazaba su sangre con cafeína para lidiar con el cansancio. Gruñó mientras salía por la puerta, pasando frente al ser humano que de alguna manera le había convencido de llamarle su mejor amigo durante toda su vida.

–¡Wow! Te ves incluso más bestial que de costumbre. Si tan solo siguieras mis consejos y usaras esa crema facial que te compré hace veinte años, quizás tendrías una tercera parte de mi belleza. Tal vez. Probablemente no. Pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, ya sabes.

Iwaizumi ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de conversaciones. De hecho, estaba más que acostumbrado a _esta_ conversación en específico, pues había escuchado esas mismas palabras con ese mismo tono saliendo de esa misma boca, _la misma maldita mañana_ por cuatro veces seguidas ya. Las primeras tres veces había reaccionado de la manera más apropiada: insulto, una llave a la cabeza, arruinarle el peinado hasta que Oikawa ruega por perdón, continuar el camino hacia la práctica de la mañana. Pero no esta vez, no señor.

–Ugh –exclamó patéticamente, empujó la cara de Oikawa lejos de su espacio visual.

–Qué elocuente, Iwa-chan –contestó Oikawa con alegría– Deberías dejar de quedarte despierto hasta tarde mirando mis preciosas fotos si es así como vas a estar por las mañanas.

–Te odio tanto –le dijo Hajime, causando que Oikawa se riera con fuerza antes de pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. 

–De verdad que estás gruñón hoy –Oikawa lo miró a los ojos detenidamente. Hajime ocultó un gesto de molestia y se preguntó, por enésima vez, si todo era producto de la locura.

–Oye, ¿cómo se llamaba esa película americana que vimos hace unos meses? La del tipo que estaba atrapado en el tiempo y volvía a comenzar el mismo día cada vez que se moría. La de los aliens.

Como era de esperarse, Oikawa se transformó inmediatamente en el nerd que es en el fondo de su alma, con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

–¿Al Filo del Mañana? –le respondió con ansias.

–Si, esa ¿Cómo fue que el tipo se salió del gusano de tiempo?

–Bueno, pues la habilidad estaba en su sangre, así que cuando le hicieron una transfusión–

–¿Una transfusión? –_Sí, claro. Eso no va a pasar._

–Sí, perdió la habilidad de esa manera. Pero entonces–

–Ya entendí, una transfusión de sangre ¿qué hay de las otras películas con gente que repite el mismo día? ¿cómo se deshacen de eso?

Oikawa le agarró el brazo y lo obligó a detenerse. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Una sensación de profunda incomodidad invadió a Hajime cuando reconoció la mirada de lunático de su amigo.

–Iwa-chan –dijo Oikawa muy seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos– ¿quieres que hagamos una maratón de películas de viaje en el tiempo? –Su voz era muy baja y Hajime reconoció el tono que usaba Oikawa cuando coqueteaba con las chicas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

–De ninguna manera –contestó su instinto, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

–¿¡Por que no!? –lloriqueó Oikawa luego de una pausa y lo alcanzó rápidamente– Yo creo que es una buena idea. No he visto películas en muchísimo tiempo por culpa del voleibol. Pero ahora que las nacionales nos fueron arrebatadas de las manos tan injustamente por esos imbéciles desagradecidos… –su discurso se transformó rápidamente en una retahíla de insultos plagados de amargura acompañados de patadas al suelo. Iwaizumi rodó los ojos.

–A quién le importa.

–¡Qué grosero!

***

Fue en la clase de inglés, cuando tuvo que leer otra vez el mismo maldito pasaje de inglés del mismo maldito libro por la cuarta puta vez, que Hajime decidió que tal vez debería intentarlo con las estúpidas películas de ciencia-ficción de Oikawa. Al parecer, la repetición ayudó un poco, porque el profesor en realidad se vio considerablemente menos molesto de lo usual cuando pudo pronunciar _“remuneration”_ apropiadamente. Y eso que ni siquiera recordaba qué diablos significaba, pero a la mierda si volvía a decirlo mal.

Finalmente, durante el almuerzo, la negación que se aferraba a sus hombros con la fuerza de clavos en su piel, por fin se desprendió. Con la mirada perdida en la nada, ignoró a sus compañeros de clase que entraban y salían del salón. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se permitió unos minutos de paz. 

No es cierto.

Entró en pánico. 

La madera laminada que estaba fría no hacía nada para calmarlo cuando casi se arrancó los cabellos, preguntándose porqué le pasaba esto a él.

Hajime era un hombre muy simple. Le gustaba el voleibol y la buena comida. _Ocasionalmente_ incluso le agradaban sus amigos. No tenía ningún interés en que su vida se transformara en el argumento de una de esas películas horrorosas que tanto le gustaban a Oikawa. Le tomó varios minutos de sufrimiento interno intenso antes de que se diera cuenta de que tenía compañía. 

–Y luego, Makki, _luego_… en resumen… cuando estaba completamente seguro de que ya llevábamos medio camino al altar, me di cuenta de que todo era muy estúpido porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Hajime levantó la cara antes de que se fundiera con la madera por la fuerza. Hanamaki y Matsukawa estaban sentados frente a él con expresiones idénticas de diversión en sus rostros. Un codazo al costado hizo que se percatara de la presencia de Oikawa, que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una molesta sonrisilla.

–¿Sabes lo que pasó después, Iwa-chan? –preguntó, brindándole a Hajime toda su atención, sabiendo perfectamente que Hajime a penas había escuchado su historia.

Pero Hajime estaba preparado.

–Te diste cuenta de que su apellido era Ushijima, casi tuviste un infarto, te lanzaste al tráfico donde casi fuiste atropellado por un ciclista que resultó ser Hinata Shouyou, de Karasuno. Entonces te pasaste media hora acusándolo de un intento de asesinato dirigido por Kageyama. Luego, el mismísimo Kageyama apareció y te siguió por todas partes pidiéndote consejos de técnicas de saque, hasta que lo perdiste en una tienda de deportes cuando le tumbaste un estante de pelotas de tenis encima –resumió Hajime. La historia estaba prácticamente tatuada en su cerebro a este punto.

Muy pocas veces en su vida ha podido Hajime presenciar un Oikawa sin palabras. Y mucho menos siendo él la causa detrás de ello. Casi, casi logra disfrutar la sensación de ver a su amigo con cara de imbécil por la sorpresa, pero las secuelas de su crisis nerviosa estaban aun frescas en su mente. 

Ya luego lo recordaría y lo disfrutaría como se debe.

–Bueno, –Matsukawa se rió, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por el hecho de que Hajime ya sabía lo que había pasado– pudo haber sido peor. Pudiste haberte encontrado directamente con Ushiwaka.

Oikawa casi se desnuca al voltear a verlo.

–Ni siquiera menciones esas posibilidades tan horrorosas, Mattsun. 

–Ah, pero lo voy a hacer otra vez. Probablemente porque soy un cretino.

–Tan solo estás siendo honesto –agregó Hanamaki, palmeándole la espalda a Matsukawa– Pero, en serio, ¿cómo es que tienes a todas estas chicas haciendo fila para salir contigo cuando ni siquiera te molestas en aprender sus nombres? Muy descortés de tu parte.

–Yo creo que solo quieren salir con él para poder tener la oportunidad de romper con él –respondió Hajime por pura inercia, dejándose caer nuevamente en el escritorio. 

–¡Qué grosero, Iwa-chan! –Lloriqueó Oikawa– En primer lugar, ni siquiera era una cita; solo éramos dos atractivos extraños que charlaban para pasar el tiempo… hasta que ella reveló su verdadera naturaleza. Ushiwaka-chan de seguro la envió para que me espiara y averiguara a qué universidad voy a ir para luego escoger la universidad rival y así juzgarme por cuatro años más.

–Si, claro, porque Ushiwaka siempre toma las decisiones importantes en su vida en base a lo que tú haces –dijo Matsukawa.

–Ushiwaka existe solo para hacer mi existencia miserable; así que sí, obviamente –replicó Oikawa, haciendo pucheros cuando sus dos amigos continuaron riéndose de él. Cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospecha a Hajime –A propósito, Iwa-chan. Sé de primera mano que yo no te he contado esta historia aún, ¿estuviste siguiéndome ayer después de clases? ¿Eres un acosador, Iwa-chan?

–De verdad que tienes que ser muy engreído para creer que desperdiciaría mi tiempo libre siguiéndote por todas partes –contestó Hajime, estirándose para darle un pellizco en el brazo a Oikawa. 

Ignorando el drama que estaba haciendo Oikawa por el pellizco, Matsukawa se dirigió a él;

–Además, ¿no estuviste practicando con Kindaichi y Kunimi ayer después de clases, Iwaizumi?

–Espera, ¿me abandonaste ayer por irte con los de primero?

Hajime ignoró a Oikawa.

–Ayer –repitió amargamente– Si, ayer me pidieron durante el almuerzo que practicara con ellos luego de clases. Querían algunos consejos con sus remates.

–Espera, espera, espérate un segundo. Ya es suficiente con que se apoderen de ti durante la práctica, ¡no tienen derecho a hacerlo en los días libres también!

–Wow, te ves mucho más molesto acerca de esto que del hecho de que Iwaizumi te estuviera siguiendo ayer –dijo Hanamaki.

–En realidad, sonaba medio emocionado de que Iwaizumi estuviera acosándolo –agrega Matsukawa.

–No estaba siguiéndolo –negó Hajime, escondiéndose aun más en el pliegue de su brazo, decidido a fingir que se había dormido.

–Aún no nos has explicado cómo sabías ya lo que me pasó ayer.

–Ahora creo que Oikawa esta molesto porque _no_ lo estabas siguiendo.

–A todas estas, ¿qué están haciendo en mi salón? –se quejó Hajime, habiéndose rendido ya. Definitivamente no se van a callar.

–El capitán tenía una historia increíble qué contarnos. Aun la estamos esperando –Respondió Matsukawa, para mayor indignación de Oikawa.

–Pues siento mucho que las conductas acosadoras de Iwa-chan hayan arruinado mi dramatización.

–Si, como sea. La verdad es que estoy aquí porque quiero la revancha –Dijo Hanamaki mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa, listo para luchar.

Matsukawa le empujó el brazo fuera de la mesa.

–Yo sé que quieres vencer a Iwaizumi al menos alguna vez en el pulso, pero atacarle mientras parece que una muerte inminente se le acerca es bastante lamentable. Deberías espera hasta que la luz haya dejado sus ojos, por lo menos. Ya entonces no será rival para ti. Tal vez unos diez minutos más y ya estará –le aconsejó. Hanamaki se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

–Señor Acosador, ¿me estuviste siguiendo tu mismo o formaste un complot con Ushiwaka y obtuviste la información de alguien más? –interrumpió Oikawa antes de que pudieran redirigir la conversación. 

–Adiós –Hajime se levantó calmadamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Escuchó las sillas correrse detrás de él cuando se alejaba.

–¡Espera, Iwa-chan!

–Es tu culpa, capitán. Tu narcisismo se pasó un poco de la raya hoy –escuchó decir a Hanamaki mientras lo seguían al pasillo.

–¿_Discúlpate_? El mundo tiene suerte de que alguien tan atractivo como yo exista. Ustedes tres deberían sentirse bendecidos por la oportunidad de deleitarse con mi compañía por tantos años –proclamó Oikawa. 

El dolor de cabeza que había estado sintiendo Hajime se estaba transformando rápidamente en una migraña. Caminó más rápido.

–Si, claro, capi –afirmó Hanamaki.

Hajime escuchó unos pasos trotando cuando se giraba en la esquina del pasillo. Matsukawa lo alcanzó y disminuyó el paso para estar a la par con él. 

–Ya, fuera de bromas, ¿te sientes bien? Esta mañana también estabas fuera de foco en la práctica.

Hajime dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y le dio una mirada rápida.

–Me estoy volviendo loco.

–Pues bueno, has sido amigo de Oikawa tu vida entera. Ya se veía venir. 

–Te escuché, Mattsun –murmuró Oikawa, algunos pasos atrás– Pero, tal vez sí deberías descansar hoy en la práctica.

–No voy a ir.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Oikawa. 

En su voz se notaba una nota de urgencia. Hajime de repente se encontró con el rostro de Oikawa en primer plano y una mano en la frente. Frunció el ceño, pero dejó que Oikawa hiciera lo que quisiera.

–¿Tienes gripe? ¿has dormido lo suficiente? ¿te agotaron los de primero? ¿tienes una sobredosis de mis selfies? ¿te has enamorado recientemente? Si te enamoraste de mis selfies, es perfectamente normal, pero te recomiendo que te pases al live action y te unas a mi fanclub. 

Hanamaki silvó.

–Vaya, el capitán va al 150% hoy.

–Creo que le robó ese extra 50% a Iwaizumi –continuó Matsukawa.

–Y yo voy 200% lejos de aquí –concluyó Hajime, le quitó la mano a Oikawa de su frente con una palmada y continuó con su escape. En cuanto llegó a las escaleras, se encontró con Kindaichi y Kunimi, que parecían estar en medio de una discusión. Hajime suspiró.

–¡Eep! –Kindaichi chilló. 

Kunimi, que estaba parado junto a él, tenía escrito en el rostro lo mucho que deseaba rodar los ojos. Una hazaña impresionante para alguien que no tenía mucho de lo que se llama expresión facial. Hajime entendía el sentimiento. Hajime vivía ese sentimiento. 

–¡Iwaizumi-san! –Kindaichi continuó chillando y su rostro se puso de un color púrpura.

–NOPE. Detente ahí, Kindaichi-kun. Iwa-chan se va a quedar en la banca hoy y va a descansar hasta que pueda acompañarlo a casa y pueda asegurarme de que no va a morir solo y triste sin mi. 

–¿Qué demonios, Oikawa? –Hajime lo agarró en una llave a la cabeza, su paciencia ya se había acabado– ¿Te inyectaste azúcar directamente en las venas? Te has graduado de molesto a insoportable.

–Iwa-chan, –Oikawa graznó– inyectarme azúcar en la sangre sería contraproducente. Pero puedo haberme comido un par de panes de leche para el desayuno. Y para el almuerzo.

–Eres asqueroso –Dijo Hajime secamente– pero, sí. Lo siento, Kindaichi, Kunimi. No planeo ir hoy a la práctica, pero les ayudaré otro día.

Continuó por las escaleras, arrastrando a Oikawa con él. A pesar de estar aún atrapado en el brazo de Iwaizumi, con su trasero estirado mientras se tambaleaban, Oikawa se las arregló para hacerles un gesto con la lengua y el signo de “paz” cuando pasaron a los de primero.

–¡Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Iwaizumi-san! ¡Adiós Oikawa-san! –Kindaichi estaba prácticamente gritando, arreglándoselas para sonar nervioso de alguna manera. Kindaichi siempre había sido un poco raro con ellos. No de mala manera. Nada como Oikawa, al menos.

Hajime se preguntó brevemente porqué estarían esos dos en el pasillo del tercer año. Los días anteriores no se había encontrado con ellos, siempre se había mantenido en la rutina de encontrarse con Oikawa en el pasillo y aguantarse la historia de traición y sufrimiento hasta que sonaba la campana.

Ese tren de pensamiento se descarriló cuando Oikawa se tropezó y casi los tumbó a amos escaleras abajo. Se agarraron el uno al otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se balanceaban precariamente, pero Oikawa puso mucho peso sobre Hajime y terminó haciendo que cayeran en un enredo de extremidades –escaleras arriba, afortunadamente. Hajime se tomó un minuto para recobrar la respiración, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Si, eran atletas, ¿vale? Con muchísima gracia y habilidad.

_Me pregunto si seguiría atrapado en el tiempo si me rompiera el cuello y muriera. Tal vez ya he muerto y este es el infierno,_ pensó Hajime. _Al menos todos estos años con este imbécil me prepararon para esto._

–Iwa-chan… –respiró Oikawa. Estaba en un estado similar, colapsado encima de él, con la cabeza en su pecho. Una fuerte ola de preocupación pasó sobre Hajime. Fue una caída tonta, pero si Oikawa se torció la rodilla, o…– Tu mano está sobre mi trasero.

Hajime procedió a emitir un sonido que negaría hasta el final de sus días y lo empujó lejos rápidamente.

–Maldita sea, Oikawa.

–¿Qué? No soy yo el que está toqueteando a la gente en los escalones.

Hajime gruñó y Oikawa se rió. Su risa era liviana y no tenía el filo odioso que normalmente le acompañaba, así que Hajime terminó riendo también.

–Cállate, imbécil –le dijo, pateándole el pie. Estaba agradecido de que las escaleras estuvieran vacías y que Kindaichi y Kunimi aparentemente se habían quedado en el tercer piso con Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Intentó dejar de sonreír mientras Oikawa se liberaba de lo que sea que le había invadido.

Lo pateó otra vez.

–Pff, Iwa-chan –trató de decir Oikawa, pero rompió a reír de nuevo. Hajime ya no intentó ocultar más su sonrisa y miró a otro lado.

–Cállate, no fue tan gracioso.

Oikawa levantó una mano en señal de espera, ahogado de risa. Hajime se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–Entonces, Iwa-chan –intentó de nuevo, aun con rastros de risa– ¿de verdad te vas a saltar la práctica?

Iwaizumi levantó la cara y asintió. 

–Sí. Ya pasé suficiente vergüenza en la mañana, no necesito continuarla en la tarde.

Aunque sería más acertado decir que no era el lugar apropiado para tener una crisis nerviosa. Prefería un lugar más privado, como su habitación. Debajo de todas y cada una de las sábanas y almohadas que poseía.

–Supongo que puedo perdonarte esta vez, ya que estuviste dando lecciones en tu día libre.

–Ya supéralo.

–Se suponía que iríamos por ramen, Iwa-chan. Estoy muy ofendido.

Hajime o ignoró y le pateó el pie por ultima vez antes de pararse.

–Vamos, necesito comer algo antes de que se acabe el almuerzo.

–Puede que tenga un pan de leche que–

–No.

***

Oikawa Tooru jamás se ha saltado un día de práctica por voluntad propia. Si fuera un programa de computadora, el voleibol sería el primer objetivo en su lista de prioridades. Probablemente también el segundo y el tercero, porque no hay manera en que su código estuviera bien programado, o tuviera algún sentido.

Así que cuando Oikawa lo siguió fuera del campus con nada más que una mirada acongojada en dirección al gimnasio, Iwaizumi estaba perplejo.

No dijo nada, pero Oikawa debió sentir la pregunta que colgaba en el aire entre ellos, pues lo miró a los ojos y enderezó la espalda.

–Me siento… me siento como un rebelde –dijo, y su tono denotaba algo que casi parecía orgullo.

–¿En serio? Ve a la práctica, tonto.

–Mmm, bueno… tienen que empezar a acostumbrarse a nuestra ausencia. Yahaba ha estado un pelín desesperado por mi ayuda últimamente. Me hace sentir como que hay un cronómetro gigante flotando sobre mi cabeza.

–De hecho, sí lo hay. Se llama graduación –le informó Hajime.

Oikawa se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio.

–No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Si tan solo pudiéramos revivir el año entero; presionar algún botón de reinicio. Dejaríamos a Karasuno y a Shiratorizawa hechos pedazos.

Hajime se encogió un poco con esas palabras, pues sus propios problemas rebotaban dentro de su cabeza. En vez de continuar esa línea de pensamiento, le dio una palmada a Oikawa en la espalda, haciéndole tropezar.

–Es hora de mirar hacia adelante, Shittykawa. Pronto vas a tener una baraja entera de equipos nuevos a los que puedes destrozar.

–¿Incluido el tuyo?

–Cállate.

–¿Sabes? No es muy tarde aún para que cambies de universidad –su tono era casi musical. Hajime lo tomo de la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello. Su víctima se las arregló para escapar, pero no continuó la conversación.

–Será mejor que no empiece a recibir ningún mensaje de _“Debiste haber venido a Tokio”_ cuando nos mudemos, porque te juro que voy a encontrar a Ushijima y le voy a dar tanto material de chantaje, que te tendrá agarrado del cuello por el resto de tu vida.

–¡Ha! Como si tuviera algo de lo qué avergonzarme –respondió, agitándose el cabello y sonriéndole a unas chicas que pasaron cerca. Cualquier rasgo de simpatía que Hajime pudiera haber sentido por Oikawa desapareció cuando les lanzó un beso a las chicas y ellas se rieron con coquetería.

–El domingo pasado, en el tren.

Eso sí lo hizo reaccionar. Lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

–¡También estuviste involucrado, Iwa-chan! ¡No te atreverías!

–No me importa caer si te arrastro conmigo al fango.

–¡Eres de lo peor, Iwa-chan! ¡Lo peoooor!

–Ah, claro. Y por eso me estás acompañando a casa para que no muera solo y triste.

–Me conoces bien –dijo Oikawa, dejando ya el drama. Tomó a Hajime de la muñeca, columpiando sus manos mientras caminaban. Siempre hacía eso, desde que eran niños y Hajime ya no tenía la energía suficiente para detenerlo– Así que… –comenzó, mirándolo de reojo con una mezcla de sospecha y diversión– ¿qué te tiene tan estresado?

Hajime debatió internamente si debería inventarse algo, sabiendo que Oikawa no insistiría en el tema al ver que Hajime no quiere hablar. Pero la verdad Oikawa sí era su mejor amigo. De alguna forma. Tal vez debió haber notado los síntomas de la inestabilidad mental hace mucho tiempo.

–He estado viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez –dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante sus propias palabras, aun incapaz de aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Oikawa se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando hacia el frente y aun columpiando las manos.

–Bueno, así es la escuela, Iwa-chan ¡vamos a hacer algo emocionante para que te sientas mejor!

–No, me refiero a que he estado viviendo el _mismo día_ una y otra vez. _Este día._ Martes. Hoy es la cuarta vez que me he despertado el mismo día –reiteró Hajime.

Oikawa detuvo el movimiento de las manos, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Una sonrisilla se abría paso hasta sus labios, pero se disipó cuando observó la expresión de Hajime. 

–Eso…

–Por eso sabía ya lo que te pasó el lunes luego de clases. Porque he escuchado esa historia tres veces durante el almuerzo –le interrumpió, sintiéndose más estúpido con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Apretó los dientes y se pasó la mano libre por el rostro.

Un mortificante silencio se extendió por un rato hasta que Oikawa lo rompió:

–¿Entonces no me estuviste siguiendo?

Hajime arrancó su mano de la de Oikawa con fuerza y caminó con furia en la otra dirección.

–¡Espera! ¡Espérame, te creo! ¡Dame un segundo! –gritó Oikawa, le puso una mano en la espalda cuando lo alcanzó –Iwa-chan.

–No me hagas caso, Shittykawa. Solo me estoy volviendo loco. Ni siquiera yo me lo creo.

–No, en serio, te creo –lo intentó otra vez, giró a Hajime para que lo mirara. Su expresión era extrañamente seria para tratarse de una situación que no estaba relacionada con el voleibol, pero tenía los ojos como platos y prácticamente brillaba– Iwa-chan, yo sé cuando estás mintiendo o cuando estás bromeando, y ahorita no lo estás. Así que o en realidad eres un viajero del tiempo o te enloqueciste. Y creo que ambos sabemos cual de las dos prefiero creer.

–Vaya, gracias –murmuró Hajime con sarcasmo, con el ceño fruncido al suelo. Se sintió aun peor cuando se fijó en que Oikawa lo estaba mirando como si se hubiera convertido en un xenomorfo justo ahí en medio de la calle. El único que se pondría feliz en una situación así, Oikawa –¿Qué hago, entonces? –preguntó, aun dudando de que Oikawa le creyera, pero sin otra opción.

–¿Que qué haces? ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Puedes hacer _cualquier_ cosa, Iwa-chan! El mundo está en tus manos, podrías hacer lo que sea sin ninguna consecuencia. Y sin embargo has estado, ¿qué? ¿Yendo a la escuela todos los días? No lo puedo creer. Esto es una oportunidad de… de… no sé, ¡Una en un trillón de millones! ¿¡Porqué ibas a desperdiciarla haciendo cosas aburridas cuando podrías quedarte todo el día en la cama y transformarte en una nave espacial!?

–¿Qué cojones? ¿Una nave espacial?

–Se llama imaginación, Iwa-chan. Yo sé que no tienes mucha, pero al menos podrías reconocerla de cuando en cuando.

Hajime sintió que le vibraba el párpado, así que levantó una mano y le pinchó la mejilla a Oikawa con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Auch-auch-auch! ¡La cara no, para! ¡Auch!

Hajime lo soltó, lo miró con furia mientras el se acariciaba la mejilla y lagrimas de cocodrilo le inundaban los ojos. El puchero más patético que Hajime alguna vez vio le adornaba el rostro, lo que es de admirar, considerando que Hajime ha conocido a Oikawa desde que eran niños.

–Ya, en serio, ¡tienes que decirme cada mañana a partir de hoy! Hemos desperdiciado tantas oportunidades ya…

–¿A qué te refieres con “hemos desperdiciado”? El que está atrapado soy yo –Hajime se cruzó de brazos, Oikawa siguió refunfuñando.

–No importa –hizo un gesto con la mano– si el día se va a reiniciar, no quiero pasarlo en la escuela. Da igual si no lo recuerdo luego. 

–Yo preferiría salir de esto.

–¿Salir? Iwa-chan, no me hagas sentir decepcionado, ¡tienes que sacarle provecho! Podrías perfeccionar tu técnica del voleibol, ver todas las series de tv y las películas que no pudiste ver en todo el año. Podrías hacer una movida con la persona que te gusta sin preocuparte por el rechazo. Puedes patearle las bolas a Ushiwaka y vivir para contarlo. Comer todo el pan de leche que quieras sin miedo a engordar o a enfermarte. En serio que tienes que decírmelo cada mañana. Mi mamá acabó de comprar varias cajas de pan de leche, ¡me lo voy a comer todo! ¡Hoy! ¡Ahora mismo! –sacó de su maleta un rollo de pan.

–Eso es… no importa, ni siquiera voy a decirlo. No me interesa sacar provecho de esta cosa, lo que sea que sea, solo quiero vivir mi vida.

Oikawa se quedó quieto y Hajime pudo ver como toda la emoción se drenó de su rostro. Se plantó una sonrisa plástica, levantó sus brazos y suspiró. Aunque el efecto se arruinó con el pan en su mano.

–Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Vivir tu vida. La graduación se nos viene encima y me imagino que no puedes esperar a llegar a la universidad. Apuesto que esto debe ser un graaan inconveniente para ti –Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada, mordisqueando el asqueroso pan. Antes de que Hajime pudiera defenderse o comprender qué carajos había molestado ahora a Oikawa, su amigo se sacudió el humor extraño en el que se había sumergido y le dio un empujón –Así que quieres salir de un gusano del tiempo, ¿eh? ¡Has venido con la persona correcta, Iwa-chan! De acuerdo a todas las películas, libros y programas de tv, tienes que aprender una valiosa lección de vida y así volverás a la normalidad. A menos que los aliens estén involucrados. Pero, ese no es el caso, ¿o sí? –Se veía esperanzado.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿A qué te refieres con “una valiosa lección de vida”? ¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar?

–¡No preguntes! Simplemente así es como funciona. Si quieres pruebas, tengo dos terabytes de disco duro dedicados a películas de ciencia ficción y horror, y una buena porción de esos está relacionado con viajes en el tiempo. ¿Qué te parece una maratón? –Le preguntó Oikawa con una sonrisa demasiado complacida esparcida en su cara.

Hajime cambió su peso al otro pie; muy confundido con el cambio de personalidad que acababa de atestiguar, pero dudando si debía preguntar.

–Si, tal vez es una buena idea.

–Por supuesto, no podremos acabarlas todas hoy, pero cuando el día empiece de nuevo para ti, podrás simplemente retomarlo en donde hayamos quedado –Explicó Oikawa, parpadeó y luego hizo otro puchero– Esto no es justo, ¿por qué te pasan las cosas divertidas? A ti no te gusta divertirte. ¿Cómo me quedo atrapado en un gusano del tiempo? ¿Cómo quedaste TU atrapado en uno?

Hajime resistió el impulso de causarle daños físicos. Por un pelo.

–¡No lo sé! ¿no estabas diciendo justo ahora que no importaba si no lo recordabas, igual querías seguir desperdiciando el día?

–¡Oye! ¡no uses mis propias palabras en mi contra! Como sea, ¿a qué horas ocurre el reinicio?

–Um… uh… no lo sé. Solo me voy a dormir y cuando despierto es martes otra vez –Trató de explicar.

–Presta atención la próxima vez, así podrás utilizar mejor tu tiempo en el futuro. Haha, “futuro”, ¿la captas?

Hajime le lanzó una mirada que podría matar, pero él la recibió con una sonrisa inocente. El resto del camino a la casa de Oikawa estuvo acompañado de un cuasi cómodo silencio. Hajime sabía que algo estaba molestando mucho a Oikawa y tenía una idea distante de lo que era, pero no se trataba de algo que se pudiera solucionar con una buena charla. Especialmente si la llegada del día siguiente ni siquiera estaba garantizada.

–Oi, –dijo más tarde Hajime mientras Oikawa conectaba cables a la tele– Gracias.

_Me siento mejor sabiendo que no estoy completamente solo en esto,_ fue lo que no dijo. Ni necesitaba decir. Oikawa dejó de mirar la USB que no había podido conectar y le sonrió.

–¡Lo que sea por Iwa-chan!

Y por primera vez desde el primer reinicio, Hajime pudo relajarse. Sonreírle a Oikawa y tratar de disfrutar el hecho de que iba a pasar el día con su mejor amigo, viendo un montón de películas terribles que puede haberle reprochado mucho a Oikawa, pero que en realidad disfrutaba bastante. Terrible actuación, horrorosos efectos especiales, argumentos carecientes de cualquier tipo de sentido; era un placer culposo y Oikawa lo sabía, el muy bastardo. Era parcialmente culpa suya.

Tal vez usar este estúpido gusano de tiempo para relajarse no era tan mala idea. La escuela se estaba poniendo muy pesada, especialmente desde que él y Oikawa decidieron continuar con el voleibol para ayudarle a los menores a prepararse para el año siguiente.

Eran pasadas ya las 11 pm cuando Oikawa despertó del coma autoinducido en el que cayó luego de tragarse siete rollos de pan de leche. Bostezó y presionó su cara contra el brazo de Hajime, desde su lugar estirado en el suelo. Sus gafas habían sido abandonadas en la cama hace mucho rato ya. Miraba la televisión con ojos cansados y somnolientos, probablemente no veía más que unas manchas de colores.

–Oye, Iwa-chan…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hajime sin quitar los ojos del protagonista de la película que trataba de dispararle a su yo loco del futuro. Al menos él no tenía ese problema. Entrecerró los ojos. Aún. 

–¿Realmente no hay nada que quisieras hacer aprovechando tus súper poderes de reinicio? –Murmuró entre el sonido de disparos.

–No sé. Es que como que parece trampa, ¿no? La vida no debería tener trucos así –respondió Hajime. Oikawa bufó, un sonido horrible que salió del fondo de su garganta y que lo hizo reír aun más fuerte. Hajime trató de sacárselo de encima, pero Oikawa estaba aferrado –Ni siquiera es gracioso, maldita sea ¿Por qué? ¿qué harías tu? –Le preguntó Hajime, y casi temía la respuesta. Si esto le sucediera a Oikawa, sin duda que haría un sinfín de estupideces y por supuesto que Iwaizumi estaría involucrado en la mayoría, sin importar que al final del día olvidaría todo. Eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. 

–¿Es broma? ¡qué no haría! Lo primero sería, claro, patearle las bolas a Ushiwaka. Eso TIENE que pasar, no importa qué, Iwa-chan. Cuento contigo para eso. Me conformaré con que el recuerdo quede para siempre en tu memoria. También perfeccionaría toda técnica disponible de voleibol. No sería trampa porque solo estaría haciendo uso de tiempo que nadie más tiene –le explicó Oikawa, aun recostado de Hajime y luciendo como si todavía necesitara unos diez años más de sueño.

–¿Eso es todo? Pensé que tendrías algo mejor, eso suena más o menos a lo que haces todos los días. 

–Tengo un montón de planes, Iwa-chan. De hecho, tengo trazado un plan muy ingenioso ahora mismo. Tal vez te enteres de él mañana. Será mejor que me lo hagas saber de inmediato, ¡tienes que llamarme en cuanto te levantes! Aunque… Espera, ya es bastante tarde y el día aun no se reinicia.

–Usualmente ya estoy durmiendo a esta hora –admitió Hajime– Quizás si me quedo despierto toda la noche, no pase nada. 

Oikawa se quedó congelado. Hajime podría sentir sus pestañas moviéndose en la piel de su brazo cuando Oikawa tomó una bocanada de aire.

–Iwa-chan, vete a dormir.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque si no lo haces vas a estar cansado mañana en clases, ¿no crees? El sueño es muy importante.

–Creo que eso es lo más hipócrita que te he oído decir en la vida. Y eso que hablas muchísima mierda todo el tiempo.

Oikawa lanzó de repente todo su peso contra Hajime, forzándolo hasta el suelo, se apoyó por completo encima de él, como la peor manta del mundo. Hajime se retorció un poco, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los padres de Oikawa, pero fue inútil porque Oikawa se aferró con la fuerza de una boa constrictora. 

–Tooru, cabeza hueca –Oikawa soltó una risilla al oírlo pronunciar su nombre– si piensas que así vas a lograr que me duerma, estás más tonto de lo que pensé. 

Al no recibir respuesta, Hajime suspiró y se acomodó como pudo para mirar la película, al diablo con la manta viva. La mujer en la pantalla estaba ahora rodeada de docenas de copias suyas muertas, y Hajime no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Aunque la película no había tenido mucho sentido desde el principio. 

–Ya casi es medianoche. 

Hajime habría brincado del susto de no ser por el peso de Oikawa encima suyo, enfocado como estaba en el drama desarrollándose en la pantalla. Aun no tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo en la película, pero había un montón de sangre y gritos desincronizados. 

Era bastante genial.

–Seh.

–Me siento enfermo.

–Qué raro. O sea, no es coma que te hayas comido tu peso en azúcar o algo así.

–Ugh, Iwa-chan. Será mejor que reinicies el día, aunque sea solo por el bien de mi estómago y mi figura esbelta.

–Ahora quiero que sea miércoles con más ganas.

Oikawa soltó su agarre y rodó a un lado para quitarse de encima de Hajime, dirigiéndole una mirada de traición. Hajime le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz y se rió cuando él la arrugó –toda ese atractivo y esa vanidad que con los que Oikawa siempre se adorna y que siempre hace sonrojar a las chicas se reducen a una expresión horrible acompañado del cabello revuelto por el sueño. Ese era el Oikawa que él conocía desde siempre.

–Oye, –comenzó Oikawa, mirando a un punto distante junto a la oreja de Hajime– Entonces mañana—

Hajime abrió los ojos precisamente tres segundos antes de que sonara su alarma y le hiciera sangrar los oídos.

Toda la tensión de la que se había liberado cuando pasó el día holgazaneando junto a Oikawa regresó inmediatamente cuando su teléfono gritó algo sobre sostener su mano a través de los anillos de Saturno.

–No, no, no, no… –rezó mientras desactivaba la alarma y miraba la fecha otra vez.

Martes, trece mensajes sin leer de Oikawa.

–_Mierda. Maldita sea. Joder_ –continuó maldiciendo con la cara en la almohada hasta quedar sin aliento. La verdad, aun estaba esperando que todo se tratara de una crisis emocional debido al estrés y a la ansiedad, pero ya no podía aferrarse más a esa idea después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. No había seguido la rutina; la rompió y creó un día que no había vivido antes, pero seguía siendo Martes.

Seguía siendo el maldito martes.

Su segunda alarma retumbó y casi le hace gritar. Tres indescifrables minutos después se encontró cruzando la calle hacia la casa de Oikawa, usando la llave que le habían dado para que se ocupara de los gatos cuando la familia saliera de viaje. Entró hasta la habitación de Oikawa y abrió la puerta de golpe y sin ningún cuidado.

–Um, ¿hola? –Oikawa lo miraba con ojos gigantes desde la silla del escritorio, ya vestido con su ropa de práctica. Tenía dos rollos de pan de leche en el escritorio y lo que parecían un millón de pestañas de twitter abiertas. La gata de Oikawa, Chiro, saltó de su regazo y corrió por la puerta, probablemente pensando que había comida esperándole. –Iwa-chan, ¿ahora eres ladrón? No eres muy bueno en ello, ni siquiera traes puesta una camisa. Muy poco profesional.

Hajime sabía que Oikawa no recordaría el día anterior, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo golpea de frente esa realidad. Todas las bromas, los estúpidos planes de Oikawa –Todo se fue al retrete. Miró el espacio en frente de la tv en donde habían estado amontonados toda la tarde y la noche. El idiota que tenía encima suyo justo allí ya no existía.

Nunca existió.

Hajime presionó su índice y pulgar contra sus ojos, invadido por la fatiga y otra sensación que no lograba ubicar. De todos los días en los que se pudo quedar atrapado, ¿justamente tenía que ser ese en el que se despertó sintiéndose como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren?

Oikawa le quitó la mano de la cara y se acercó para observarlo detenidamente.

–Si te enfermas, te voy a golpear. –Le dijo sin remordimiento– Creo que una vez me dijiste eso y fue muy grosero, Iwa-chan, ¡ahora ya sabes lo que se siente! –sonrió para si mismo, como si hubiera alcanzado un gran logro.

Hajime le pegó una palmada atrás de la cabeza y pasó de él hasta la laptop para desconectar el hard drive con las películas.

–Voy a ver esto –dijo finalmente. La expresión perpleja de Oikawa se intensificó.

–¿Ahorita mismo?

–Sí. –Intentó conectar la memoria en la tele, pero de alguna manera siempre resultaba estando al revés. Miró con furia el conector hasta que Oikawa se lo quitó gentilmente y lo conectó él mismo, su expresión era una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

–¿Por qué no te acuestas? –Le sugirió Oikawa muy suavemente, pasándole el control remoto y un rollo de pan de leche. Hajime frunció el ceño, pero lo tomó de todas formas. –Volveré en un momento. –Lo guio hasta la cama, le forzó a sentarse y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora antes de salir de la habitación.

La desorientación al haber pasado bruscamente de estar despierto a estar despertando de un sueño profundo en un lugar completamente distinto (sumado al hecho de que Hajime realmente odiaba las mañanas) le golpeó de repente. Abandonó el rollo de pan de leche en la mesa de noche y se dejó caer en la cama. Tomó una almohada y se la puso en la cara. Estaba a punto de sofocarse cuando la puerta se abrió y Oikawa se dejó caer junto a él. Hajime se quitó la almohada del rostro y lo miró. Un dejavú terriblemente familiar le golpeó cuando se encontró con Oikawa junto a él, mirándolo de vuelta.

A pesar de parecer bien despierto, bajo sus ojos se notaban unas marcadas líneas que Hajime sabía que serían cubiertas con el tubo de corrector que Oikawa guardaba en su mochila de gimnasio, probablemente “expropiada” de una de sus exnovias. Las anteriores mañanas no había notado ninguna línea.

–No dormiste nada anoche, ¿no es cierto? –Hajime preguntó cuando Oikawa no dijo nada.

Oikawa sonrió brillante y dijo:

–Me conoces bien.

–Tienes razón. Te conozco bien. –Hajime respondió sentándose para encender la tv. Abrió la carpeta de las películas y pasó por la lista tratando de recordar cual fue la que no pudo terminar. 

–¿A qué viene la repentina urgencia de ver películas? –Le preguntó Oikawa al oído.

–Estoy atrapado en el tiempo, estoy haciendo investigaciones –contestó Hajime sin más, contemplando detenidamente el titulo de una película. Oikawa se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta antes de tomar la manta que estaba enrollada junto a la laptop. Hajime lo miró –la práctica de la mañana n o tarda en empezar– le recordó diligentemente. Una parte de sí esperaba que Oikawa se fuera pronto para poder sumergirse en el descontento de que su amigo realmente no recordaba nada.

–¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejara solo aquí con tu locura? –le preguntó Oikawa.

–Un buen amigo.

–_Grosero,_ igual que siempre. Tal vez no estás tan mal, todavía. Además, el equipo necesita acostumbrarse a nuestra ausencia; los de primero y segundo se han puesto un poco desesperados por que les preste atención– Dijo Oikawa haciendo un gesto.

–Se siente como si tuviéramos un temporizador gigante sobre nuestras cabezas –murmuró Hajime cansadamente y tomó la manta para cubrirlos a ambos con ella.

–¡Es justo lo que iba a decir! Yahaba parece a dos pasos de un ataque nervioso cada vez que el entrenador menciona si quiera el próximo año, y estoy seguro de que Kindaichi y Kunimi están tratando de absorber tus habilidades por osmosis. Prácticamente viven encima de ti –su tono era de queja.

–Lo dice el tipo que está prácticamente sentado sobre mi.

–No te preocupes, Iwa-chan. ¡Jamás intentaría absorber tus habilidades!

–¿Me estás insultando?

–Jamás.

Hajime se durmió en medio de alguna película que escogió al azar luego de no encontrar la que quería. Su inconsciente lo llevó en sueños hasta un pasillo sin fin con incontables puertas a los lados, cada una llevándolo a un pasillo idéntico. Continuó tercamente, abriendo puertas una tras otra, convencido que el pasillo debe tener un final. Los pasillos infinitos no existen, después de todo.

Como los gusanos de tiempo.

Se despertó más desorientado que nunca.

Abriendo un ojo pudo ver que la tv continuaba encendida, pero el sol estaba brillando con fuerza detrás de las persianas cerradas, reflejando contra la pantalla de la tele. Solo eso era suficiente para determinar que había dormido por varias horas. Bostezó. No le sorprendió, pero si le molestó ver que Oikawa continuaba despierto, recostado de la pared, con las piernas sobre Hajime y escribiendo en la laptop.

–Makki y Mattsun han estado escribiéndome toda la mañana, inventándose razones muy obscenas para explicar por qué no fuimos hoy al instituto –le dijo Oikawa. La luz pintaba intrincadas sombras sobre su rostro, recordándole inesperadamente a las pinturas del claroscuro que habían visto en el museo de arte una vez.

–Makki y Mattsun deberían meterse en sus propios putos asuntos y prestar atención a la clase para no reprobar y repetir el grado –contestó Hajime mientras se sentaba, tratando de sacudirse el sueño de los párpados– Tu también deberías estar en clase –Hajime pasó bastante tiempo ya dándoles tutorías a los tres idiotas en asignaturas en las que ellos se la pasaron jugando con los teléfonos, a pesar de que todos son suficientemente listos para obtener buenas calificaciones sin ninguna ayuda. A este punto estaba _casi_ seguro de que lo hacían a propósito para hacerle perder la paciencia tratando de explicarles a todos al mismo tiempo. Tenían una tendencia a necesitar ayuda en la misma asignatura.

–¡Ha! Si no voy a la práctica, definitivamente no voy a clase. Además, fui a decirle a mamá que estabas aquí y que estabas enfermo, pero nada más me miró y prácticamente me ordenó que me quedara en cama también –en su expresión se notaba una ofensa completamente real, como si fuera un crimen terrible para él verse algo menos que perfecto luego de estar despierto por 24 horas seguidas. Hajime se dejó caer de nuevo para ver lo que restaba de la película. El brillo en la pantalla se estaba moviendo hacia abajo– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Me siento aún peor –admitió, enterrando la cara en la almohada– Soñé que estaba atrapado en un pasillo sin fin. Al menos tiene sentido.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Oikawa y se acomodó los lentes que en algún momento cambió por las lentillas. Hajime siempre pensó que los lentes le quedaban muy bien, pero moriría antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

–Nada, no importa.

–Iwa-chaaaaan –chilló Oikawa, levantando la pierna para pasarle el pie por la cara a Hajime.

–Eres asqueroso, aléjate de mi –se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta.

–¡Pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo! Sabes que odio los secretos.

–Eso es muy gracioso viniendo de alguien que siempre está tratando de ocultarlo todo y fallando en el intento –replicó desde debajo de la manta, sintiendo como Oikawa le empujaba la cabeza con el pie.

–Pero eso es sólo porque eres muy metiche.

–No soy _metiche._

–Ajá, claro –dijo, recogiendo la pierna– ¿Sabes? Eres mucho menos violento cuando estás enfermo. Normalmente estaría lleno ya de moretones ahora mismo.

Hajime no mordió el señuelo esa vez, se quedó sumergido en un silencio sombrío al pensar que toda esta estúpida discusión se perdería en la nada pronto. No parecía justo, compartir estos momentos con Oikawa y que él no los recordara luego. Aunque fueran estúpidos momentos.

–Oye, ¿qué harías si te quedaras atrapado en el tiempo? –preguntó luego de un minuto. Pudo escuchar como el tecleo en la laptop se detenía– Que no sea voleibol, patear a Ushiwaka, ver películas o comer pan de leche –agregó rápidamente.

–Vaya manera de arruinar la diversión, ¿eh? –murmuró Oikawa– Bueno, para empezar, no haría lo que hace el tipo de la tele. Qué estúpido –Hajime no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo el tipo– También patearía a Tobio-kun –dijo por lo bajo.

Hajime lo pateó.

–Ya deja en paz al pobre niño, ya le tiraste un estante de pelotas encima.

Oikawa dejó de escribir.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás…

–No estoy acosándote, Basurakawa. Ya te lo dije, estoy atrapado en un gusano de tiempo –Hajime aun estaba bajo la manta, podía escuchar a Oikawa tratando de no reírse– Ayer sí me creías –Definitivamente no estaba haciendo pucheros.

–¡Ya veo! Entonces estamos en una investigación para sacarte de ese gusano del tiempo, ¿verdad? –Oikawa continuó siguiéndole la corriente.

–No creo que las películas sean de ayuda, la verdad. Las de horror son las mejores, pero no creo que vaya a volverme loco y empezar a matar a todo el mundo por ahora –pausó– Aunque lo de volverme loco sí parece una opción real.

–Aprendería a dibujar –dijo Oikawa luego de un momento.

–Eres terrible para el arte.

–_Ya lo sé,_ Iwa-chan ¡Por eso digo que aprendería! O sea, el voleibol definitivamente es una prioridad, pero no hay nada de malo en que desarrolle otras habilidades divertidas, si es que voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo disponible. Y estar atrapado en un gusano del tiempo _definitivamente_ me daría todo el tiempo del mundo.

–¿Estarías bien con eso? ¿Y que tal si el día siguiente nunca llega? Estarías practicando todo eso para nada.

–¡Siempre hay una manera de salir de un gusano del tiempo!

–¿Aprender una valiosa lección? –Hajime agregó sardónicamente.

Oikawa asintió con la cabeza y se levantó los lentes para frotarse los ojos que estaban un poco secos. 

–A menos que los aliens estén involucrados. Además, si me quedara atrapado en el tiempo, ¡tu estarías conmigo! Nos meteríamos en tantos problemas, Iwa-chan.

–Te odio.

–Yo sé que tu odio significa amor. Me haces sonrojar.

–Pero no lo recordaría, ¿sabes? Todo ese desastre que causarías, cuando llegara el día siguiente sería como si nunca hubiera pasado. Tu recordarías, pero el mundo entero a tu al rededor se encargaría de recordarte que eso no sucedió. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer memorias si nadie las comparte contigo? –Preguntó Hajime, dándole voz a sus pensamientos. Oikawa se quedó en silencio un momento sospechosamente largo. Hajime se giró para mirarlo y le encontró observándolo detenidamente.

Oikawa estiró una mano para tocarle la frente.

–Ya deja de ser tan sensato, aguafiestas. Así es como pierdes la cabeza. Aunque me sorprende que no la hayas perdido ya, considerando lo pequeña que es –Hajime lo pateó múltiples veces en las costillas hasta que suplicó por piedad– Además, –agregó sin aliento, cubriéndose las costillas para evitar otro golpe– se supone que los viajes en el tiempo son divertidos.

Hajime se giró para mirar la tv, ahora el sol no brillaba en la pantalla.

–Dile eso al tipo de la peli –el hombre estaba en la cima de un edificio, con una mirada de completa apatía.

Hajime no se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo hasta que se despertó con el sonido de unas voces apagadas en la distancia. Se cubrió la cabeza con mas almohadas y gruñó, deseando dormir más, pero agradecido de no haber despertado tres segundos antes que la maldita alarma sonara. Cerca de un minuto más tarde, la puerta se cerró y un cuerpo le cayó encima.

–¡Sé que estás despierto, Iwa-chan! –Dijo Oikawa, retorciéndose para acomodarse mejor.

–¿¡Cómo mierda no iba a estarlo luego de eso, imbécil!? –gritó y se giró para golpearlo en la cara con las almohadas, pero Oikawa lo esquivó riendo, retrocedió hasta recostarse con la pared, las piernas sobre Hajime, y usando las almohadas para hacer una especie de fuerte a su alrededor. Tenía el pelo desarreglado y los lentes torcidos, parecía que fuera otra vez un niño de diez años y no el adulto que Hajime sentía que jamás llegaría a ser del todo.

–Makki y Mattsun trajeron la tarea. Querían saludarte, pero les dije que estabas durmiendo. Estuvieron insinuando cosas de nuevo, muy grosero de su parte.

–Probablemente los estuviste alentando –dijo Hajime. Era broma vieja eso de que los dos fueran tan cercanos. A Hajime honestamente le importaban un rábano los rumores o lo que la gente pensara, pero Oikawa siempre le echaba leña al fuego, a veces incluso iniciaba los rumores él mismo. La única razón por la que nadie nunca se tomaba en serio los rumores era probablemente la omnipresente fila de novias de Oikawa. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que le agradaran los exagerados guiños, los movimientos de cejas o los gestos obscenos de Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

Las relaciones románticas no eran algo en lo que Hajime tuviera mucha experiencia. O alguna en absoluto. Lo más cercano a eso que tenía eran las pocas confesiones que había tenido a lo largo de los años, en las que había rechazado a las chicas con una disculpa, sacando como excusa sus estudios y el voleibol. Había tenido el infortunio de haber resultado involucrado en las relaciones de Oikawa cuando sus novias venían a quejarse con él del poco tiempo que Oikawa les dedicaba. Hajime no quería tener una relación así, a medias y se había sentido un poco decepcionado de Oikawa por hacerlo.

Hajime no quería ser la causa de la pena de alguien más.

Pero al mismo tiempo…

–Bueno, has estado todo el día durmiendo en mi cama, medio desnudo. Esos boxers no cubren mucho –le dijo Oikawa mirándolo de arriba abajo deliberadamente, como si su cuerpo estuviera completamente expuesto ante el mundo y no cubierto por una sábana que él mismo había le puesto encima. Hajime rodó los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos. Oikawa ojeó la carpeta en sus manos– Oh, qué bien. Solo una pequeña lectura para inglés e historia. Tenía miedo de que terminara con un montón de cosas para química. Dejé de prestarle a tención a esa clase desde el año pasado.

–Aunque me gustaría mucho gritarte por idiota, la verdad es probablemente una buena idea que apestes en química. El mundo no necesita que sepas como hacer una bomba.

–Para eso está el internet –le informó Oikawa con benevolencia, levantando otra carpeta. Hajime de repente temió por el bienestar de Shiratorizawa –¿Quieres que te lea lo que tienes?

–Una lectura para inglés que terminé hace rato, los capítulos 15.2 y 15.4 para cálculo, el capítulo de introducción a la Física de Partículas y un ensayo de literatura moderna para el sábado –recitó Hajime. En realidad, la carga era considerablemente menor de lo usual, considerando que iba a clases avanzadas. Pequeñas misericordias.

Oikawa frunció el ceño en confusión, abriendo el paquete con la tarea. Lo observó un rato más hasta que levantó los ojos hacia Hajime, entrecerrándolos.

–Iwa-chan, ¿le preguntaste a alguien más la tarea?

–¿Ves mi teléfono en alguna parte?

–¿Cómo sabías que ayer le tiré encima un estante de pelotas a Tobio-chan?

–Ya te lo dije dos veces.

–Lo siento, pero vas a tener que decírmelo una vez más –dijo Oikawa manteniendo su voz tan estable como le fue posible.

–Estoy atrapado en el tiempo –repitió– Me despierto tres segundos antes de que suene mi alarma a las 5 am y el día se reinicia a la medianoche –Hajime piensa que es a medianoche. No estaba contando los segundos exactos– Insultas mi cara el momento en el que salgo de casa, te tomas todo el periodo de almuerzo para contarnos tus aventuras con la espía de Ushijima y el duo de Karasuno, y no paras de comer pan de leche. No me importa si tu mamá compró diez cajas de pan de leche, Oikawa. Es asqueroso.

–Eso es…

–_Fantástico,_ lo sé –le interrumpió Hajime desapasionadamente– tengo el mundo en mis manos, ilimitadas oportunidades, cero consecuencias, blah-blah. Ya lo he oído antes.

Oikawa parecía desconcertado. El día anterior había estado extasiado. ¿Qué cambió?

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?

–Hoy es el quinto martes.

–Iwa-chan…

–Ya sé que estás emocionado y quieres hablar de ello, pero… solo… hoy no, ¿está bien? Te lo diré todo mañana. Otra vez. Con suerte realmente será mañana.

–Vale –accedió Oikawa luego de un segundo, para sorpresa suya.

Aún así, Hajime podía sentir la curiosidad acumulada en esa sola palabra. Fuera su expresión o su tono de voz, algo en Hajime debió parecer lo suficientemente miserable para que no insistiera. No estaba seguro de si Oikawa le creía del todo, fuera este día o el anterior. Oikawa tenía una tendencia a ver todo como si de un juego se tratara y era bien sabido que el voleibol era lo único que se tomaba en serio. Para todo lo demás tenía una desafortunada predisposición a tomar decisiones basándose en cual sería el camino más divertido. Y cómo había dicho el Oikawa del día anterior: tenía dos opciones para escoger, que Hajime se estuviera enloqueciendo o que de verdad estuviera atrapado en el tiempo. _Nadie_ querría ver que su mejor amigo pase por una crisis nerviosa, pero viajar en el tiempo era pura fantasía.

–Pero en serio Iwa-chan, llevo todo el día pensando que estabas enfermo y que te arrastraste en tu lecho de muerte para buscar confort en mi, cuando en realidad solo tienes flojera. Qué grosero.

–Te voy a golpear. Te juro que nunca me voy a cansar de eso, sin importar cuantas veces viva este mismo día.

Fue luego de haberse reñido entre sí un poco más (cortesía de Oikawa, siempre cortesía de Oikawa) y de una cena temprana que por fin se sentaron a ver películas. Hajime las estaba viendo, al menos, habiendo encontrado por fin la que no terminó el día anterior antes del reinicio. Hajime podía sentir a Oikawa mirándole todo el tiempo, los lentes no podían ocultar la curiosidad que brillaba en sus ojos, como un maldito perdedor.

–¿Qué? –Hajime por fin soltó. Oikawa levantó las manos a modo de tregua y sonrió.

–Sólo mira la película, no te preocupes por mi, Iwa-chan.

–Me estás molestando.

–No tiene nada de malo observar a tu mejor amigo que es un viajero del tiempo que no te quiere hablar de sus aventuras viajando en el tiempo.

Hajime se inclinó para dirigirle una mirada feroz.

–Me estas dando escalofríos. Te voy a golpear.

–Fuertes declaraciones, viniendo del tipo que me mira a los ojos amorosamente.

Hajime estaba seguro de que aunque estuviera atrapado en el tiempo por mil años, Oikawa aun se las arreglaría para acabar con su paciencia. Tomó la sábana que estuvieron compartiendo hace no mucho y la lanzó sobre la cabeza de Oikawa, procediendo con la estrangulación. El muy bastardo tenía las agallas de reírse con lo poco que podía respirar.

–Eres tan irritante que ni siquiera tiene sentido –le dijo Hajime cuando Oikawa se pudo soltar de él apretándole la nariz. Oikawa que quedó en silencio mirándolo satisfecho, pero Hajime no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que pensaba. Apartó la mirada de él antes de volver a ver la tele.

Se encontró dormitando de nuevo en medio de letanía de historias repetidas, personajes estereotípicos y la cursilería excesiva de las películas en la tele. Mañana encontraría algo más para hacer. Por muy entretenido que fuera mirar todas esas ridículas películas, la verdad era que no le estaban ayudando en nada. Debió saberlo desde el inicio. Probablemente lo sabía en el fondo.

–Ya casi es medianoche –dijo Oikawa de repente en medio de un bostezo. Hajime se sorprendió, creía que Oikawa estaba dormido, apoyado sobre la laptop como estaba hace horas.

Hajime asintió, deseando de repente haberse dormido antes para así no tener que pasar de nuevo por la desorientación cuando se produjera el reinicio. Cerró los ojos esperando que eso ayudara en algo. No se sorprendió en lo mínimo cuando Oikawa lo levantó y le sacudió como muñeca de trapo.

–Dijiste que se reinicia a medianoche, ¿no?

–Sí –respondió blandamente.

–Así que cualquier cosa que haga ahora, todo lo que hice hoy… no lo voy a recordar, ¿no es así?

–Seh –confirmó Hajime, preguntándose por qué de repente era tan importante.

–Y ya me dijiste todo esto antes, ¿verdad?

–Si Mierdakawa, ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?

–No, nada. Nada, Iwa-chan. Sólo pensaba… ¡podrías decirme cualquier cosa ahora mismo y no lo recordaría! ¿Tienes algo que contarme que hayas estado ocultando todos estos años? ¿Algún secreto oscuro?

Hajime lo sabía. Oikawa no le creía en absoluto, solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente porque era divertido y Hajime probablemente estaba sufriendo de una alucinación causada por la fiebre. No podía culparlo, a Hajime le tomó cuatro malditos días viviéndolo para empezar a creérselo él mismo.

–¿Qué tendría para decirte? –le preguntó, no entendía realmente qué era lo que Oikawa quería de él. No había mucho que no supieran el uno del otro. Nada importante, al menos– Ni siquiera puedo ocultarte los regalos de cumpleaños.

–Ay, por favor, –insistió– tiene que haber algo.

Hajime se detuvo un momento a pensar. ¿Estaba Oikawa esperando una cursi declaración de amistad eterna? Era poco probable, ya que tenían el horrible hábito de tener ese tipo de conversaciones cada vez que Oikawa se sobre-exigía o cuando perdían un partido. ¿Podrían ser las inseguridades atestándole la cabeza a Oikawa, haciéndole esperar lo contrario? ¿esperaba que Hajime enlistara todas las razones por las que era un terrible amigo? Punto muerto para Oikawa, porque esas también se las decía Hajime todo el tiempo, cada vez que le hacía enojar se aseguraba de dejárselo en claro. No estarían revelando nada nuevo.

El único tema en rojo que tenían entre ellos era la universidad, pero la verdad no había nada más que decir. Ningún secreto oscuro. Nada. Solo algo de incomodidad.

Y definitivamente no le iba a decir a Oikawa que se veía bien con los lentes, el gusano del tiempo se puede ir muy a la mierda.

–¿Sabes qué? No importa –dijo Oikawa finalmente con un puchero, luego de que Hajime solo se quedara mirando al vacío por un rato. Giró su puchero a la tele y dobló las rodillas hasta el mentón– ¿pero el día se reinicia a medianoche? –preguntó de nuevo– ¿Exactamente a media noche?

–No lo sé, probablemente. Estaba hablando contigo cuando sucedió, no estaba mirando el reloj.

–Y luego, no recuerdo nada –murmuró, básicamente repitiéndose a sí mismo.

–Eso es lo que dije.

Oikawa murmuró algo para sí mismo antes de quedarse en silencio observando el teléfono de Hajime en sus manos. Algo que parecía una tensión nerviosa pareció apoderarse de su cuerpo. Hajime lo miró, estaba mirando fijamente el reloj en el teléfono que marcaba las 11:59 pm.

–Queda un minuto –dijo Oikawa.

Hajime frunció el ceño, sintiéndose agitado tanto por la actitud de Oikawa como por el reinicio que se acercaba. Observaron pasar los segundos deliberadamente.

–Oye, Hajime… –Oikawa vaciló. Hajime estaba muy enfocado en el reloj para prestarle atención al uso deliberado de su nombre.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó. Cinco segundos antes de la medianoche.

–Te quiero

Hajime solo logró un atisbo de la sonrisa nerviosa que Oikawa le lanzó, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de repente y se encontrara de nuevo con la familiar vista al techo de su habitación, alumbrada levemente por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana.

–La puta mierda.

La alarma le gritó al oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les suena horrible lo de basurakawa y mierdakawa? lmao, no sé como más ponerle :C
> 
> este capítulo consta de 30 páginas en word con calibri 12 y 10,638 palabras, casi medio fic lmao


	2. Martes 6 a.... la mierda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime no entiende.

Se sentó, la alarma era a penas un murmullo bajo el feroz rugido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Una ola de vértigo lo sacudió cuando balanceó las piernas en el borde de la cama. Alcanzó a ciegas el teléfono, cubriéndose el rostro mientras pasaba el mareo y la desorientación. Desactivó mecánicamente la alarma y trató de no pensar en nada.

No lo logró y en su mente hacían eco dos palabras, sonando como un fragmento de lo que Oikawa quiso decirle, pero cuyo significado no lograba entender del todo.

–Mierda –Hajime dijo, tenía la voz tan ronca que a penas lograba escucharse– Eso fue una broma, ¿cierto? –Oikawa siempre estaba diciendo estupideces para hacerlo enojar, seguramente era eso. Parpadeó para borrar de su mente el vistazo del rostro de Oikawa antes del reinicio. Esa expresión era muy sincera. Oikawa podía fingir muchas cosas, pero eso no.

Dio un brinco cuando chilló la segunda alarma unos momentos después. Con dedos temblorosos luchó para desactivarla. El teléfono se le cayó de las manos en cuanto logró apagar el horrible sonido y no se molestó en reaccionar cuando escuchó cómo se rompía la pantalla al caer de la manera más desafortunada.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que ser una broma. Una terrible broma, pero terrible era básicamente el segundo nombre de Oikawa, así que no debería ser una sorpresa.

_No fue una broma_. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos intrusivos. ¿Por qué Oikawa siempre tenía que hacer cosas como estas sin explicaciones?

Recogió el teléfono, miró la pantalla rota. Junto a la notificación de trece mensajes sin leer, la pequeña imagen de Oikawa estaba rota por la mitad. Hajime apagó la pantalla.

Treinta minutos más tarde estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirándola fijamente, Oikawa estaba del otro lado, a menos de un metro, esperándole. Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, se atrancó de alguna manera y tosió con fuerza. En serio, a la mierda con su vida.

Después de decidir que no había manera de que Oikawa no hubiera escuchado eso, se rindió y abrió la puerta.

–¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! –Un muy-normal Oikawa se dirigió a él inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie afuera– Wow, ¡te ves incluso más bruto que de costumbre! Si tan solo me hicieras caso y usaras esa crema para el cuidado de la piel que te regale hace _siglos_, podrías llegar a ser la mitad de guapo que yo. Tal vez. Probablemente no. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Hajime apretó los dientes mientras lo miraba, tratando de encontrar algo, una señal, algo distinto en su expresión. Tal vez, su voz.

Era igual que siempre.

Por supuesto que lo era, no recuerda nada. Además, fue solo una broma. No había manera de que Oikawa estuviera… es que era imposible… de verdad, a Oikawa ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres; Hajime lo sabría, de ser así… ¿Verdad? Está seguro que si fuera el caso lo habría notado. Oikawa no es exactamente lo que se dice “discreto”.

_Sólo fue una broma_, se repitió a sí mismo y trató de enviar esa voz contradictoria al fondo de su mente.

Oikawa se inquietó bajo su mirada.

–Umm, Iwa-chan, yo sé que verme en la vida real luego de haber sobrevivido milagrosamente a mis selfies de anoche puede ser sobrecogedor, pero…

Si, Hajime definitivamente notaría algo así. Especialmente si Oikawa tenía sentimientos por él en particular. Oikawa no temía arriesgarse si eso significaba que obtendría algo mejor. No se negaba placeres. Si estuviera… _interesado_, hubiera coqueteado y le hubiera molestado, estaría metiéndose en su espacio personal todo el tiempo–

–¡Tierra a Iwa-chan! –Le gritó Oikawa en la cara, con la nariz prácticamente pegada a la suya, molesto de que Hajime lo ignorara. Le puso una mano en la nuca y _continuó_ acercándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Posiblemente todos y cada uno de los cabellos que existían en el cuerpo de Hajime se levantaron en tensión. ¿Y qué si Oikawa estaba invadiendo su espacio personal todo el tiempo? _Siempre tocándole_. Oikawa era así, muy táctil. Ambos lo eran, a este punto en sus vidas era simplemente natural el contacto físico, estaban muy acostumbrados el uno al otro. No significaba nada. Hajime no tenía que probarse nada a sí mismo, no había nada inusual al respecto.

El pulgar de Oikawa le rozó la parte bajo la mandíbula.

–Oh, vaya. Mira la hora –soltó Hajime, mirando determinadamente su muñeca, donde por supuesto no había un reloj (Hajime nunca había usado reloj)– Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica –anunció antes de tomar camino a la mayor velocidad posible sin correr.

_Te quiero_. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó. _¿Por qué me dijo eso?_

Maldijo las piernas ligeramente más largas de Oikawa (sólo un poco más largas, maldición) cuando su amigo lo alcanzó, incitando su sentido competitivo a que acelerara el paso hasta que terminaron ambos corriendo hasta el instituto.

–Bueno, –jadeó Oikawa una vez se encontraron tumbados en el suelo fuera del gimnasio– supongo que con esto podemos saltarnos el calentamiento de hoy. Buen trabajo, Iwa-chan.

Hajime no le respondió, buscó entre su bolsa de gimnasio la botella de agua y se la vació toda en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa lo refrescara mientras trataba de alejar todos sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que tratar de no pensar en algo hace que termines pensando precisamente eso mismo.

–Iwa-chaaaaaaan –chilló Oikawa desde su lugar en el suelo con la chaqueta a punto de caérsele de los hombros.

–¿Qué? –Gruñó Hajime, que por fin reunió el coraje de mirarlo de frente. Estaba sonrojado y una fina película de sudor era visible bajo la poca luz. Oikawa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mirándolo entre las pestañas, luciendo como si estuviera en medio de una sesión de fotos atrevidas y no como si acabara de correr una mini-maratón.

Hajime inmediatamente desvió la mirada, preguntándose si Oikawa tenía alguna idea de como se veía la mitad del tiempo. Probablemente. No sería el narcisista que es si no lo supiera. Al contrario, era tremendamente consciente de ello, al punto que era frustrante. Y Hajime… bueno, también había estado anormalmente consciente. Su estúpido mejor amigo que no sabía como cuidar de sí mismo. 

_Te quiero._

¿Cómo pudo habérsele pasado algo así?

Oikawa no continuó con lo que decía, pero Hajime lo escuchó suspirar, escuchó la fricción de su chaqueta deportiva cuando se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta del gimnasio. El metal crujió al moverse.

–Oye, Iwa-chan ¿quieres hacer unos remates antes de que nuestro séquito aparezca demandando atención?

Hajime bufó con una risa, se recorrió el cabello con manos ansiosas antes de levantarse también. Miró a Oikawa y lo encontró observándolo con cautela, como si fuera él el que estuviera planeando algo raro.

–Suena bien.

El más leve atisbo de tranquilidad cruzó la expresión de Oikawa antes de que sonriera con malicia ligera y lo haló para que entrara. De repente Hajime se sentía híper consciente de la mano en su hombro, el toque antes familiar de sus dedos se sentía ahora como de hierro cuando sus dedos se aferraron a él casi posesivamente. 

¿Cómo es que nunca lo notó?

Logró enfocarse en el voleibol en cuanto le llegó el primer pase, la transición se hizo más fácil cuando Kindaichi y Kunimi se les unieron a penas pusieron un pie en el gimnasio con el resto del equipo. Hajime pudo ver el puchero de Oikawa, pero dejó que Yahaba los arrastrara a él y a Kyoutani hasta la otra red. Hajime estaba casi seguro de que Yahaba los estaba mangoneando de un lado a otro, confirmado por el tic nervioso que Oikawa había empezado a manifestar hace unos minutos. 

A Hajime le gustaba Yahaba. 

–Este… ¿Iwaizumi-san? –Kindaichi se acerca a él al final de la práctica y en tono vacilante le pregunta– ¿está bien? La verdad no se ve en muy buena forma.

Hajime levantó una ceja antes de que Hanamaki apareciera de la puta nada.

–¿Oh? ¿ya es hora de burlarnos de Iwaizumi? Ten cuidado, Kindaichi-kun. Si hablas de la apariencia de Iwaizumi tienes un 100% de probabilidades de invocar a Oikawa.

–¿Q-qué? –Kindaichi parecía alarmado– ¡No! ¡no me burlaba de Iwaizumi-san! Quise decir… no es que se vea _mal_, es que… ¿ha tenido días mejores? No, eso suena mal… ¡En realidad, creo que es muy guapo!

La otra ceja de Hajime se unió a la primera en lo alto de su frente mientras Kindaichi se ponía más y más rojo luego de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

–¿Ooh? –El familiar tono arrastrado de Oikawa llegó desde atrás. Hajime pudo sentir la estática que se formaba en el aire, esperando el inevitable insulto de Oikawa– ¿Iwa-chan tiene un admirador?

–Y ahí está –anunció Hanamaki muy innecesariamente. 

Oikawa enredó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hajime y dirigió toda su atención a Kindaichi. El pobre chico trató de convertirse en un charco en el suelo bajo la intensa mirada de Oikawa.

–Supongo que sí tiene algún atractivo si te las arreglas para ignorar esta parte de él –dijo Oikawa con un gesto al rostro de Hajime. Hajime agarró su mano y la apretó.

–¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Iwa-chan, qué bruto! –Oikawa trató de escapar sacudiendo los brazos con fuerza. No lo logró, pero sí le pegó en la cara a Hanamaki en el proceso. Kindaichi continuó intentando evaporarse y dejar de existir hasta que Kunimi apareció sin decir nada para arrastrarlo fuera del gimnasio a clases– ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡No abandonen a su capitán cuando necesita de su ayuda! –Gritó. Kindaichi de disculpó desesperadamente, evitando el contacto visual. Kunimi ni siquiera le miró.

Hajime desearía con todas sus fuerzas tener la habilidad de Kunimi de que todo le valiera verga. La vida con Oikawa sería más fácil así.

–Hajime está tratando de tomarte de la mano Oikawa, es su estilo –Matsukawa apareció junto a Hanamaki que aun se sostenía la barbilla por el golpe de Oikawa– Está tratando de ser romántico.

–Me voy a convertir en el tipo más romántico del mundo si sigues hablando mierda de mi cara –Hajime gruñó.

–Nunca dije nada de tu cara, Iwa-chan, qué tocado –Oikawa dijo, se las arregló para soltarse– Además, deberías sentirte alagado, Kindaichi-kun piensa que eres _muy guapo._

–En realidad le dijo a Iwaizumi que hoy se veía mal y luego se dio cuenta de lo grosero que sonó eso –le informó Hanamaki muy comedidamente, ganándose una mirada de Iwaizumi.

–Lamento decirlo, pero es verdad. Hoy no tienes muy buena pinta –agregó Matsukawa.

Hajime observó fijamente a Oikawa unos segundos antes de tomar camino hacia la ducha.

–Al menos no estoy usando maquillaje.

Suprimió una sonrisa vengativa cuando escuchó a los gemelos malvados agarrarla contra Oikawa.

Luego de la ducha, se encontró viéndose al espejo. Honestamente nunca le puso mucha importancia a su apariencia. Solo era su rostro, con el que nació. No había mucho que hacer con él. Era la cara que todos asociaban con Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Si tuviera que describir sus facciones, diría que son afiladas. Ojos y cejas finos, un mentón marcado. Diablos, hasta su nariz era un poco afilada. Observó su cabello, levantado en punta, agregándole aun más énfasis a su apariencia.

Si Oikawa era el estándar para guapo, suave y bien mantenido, Iwaizumi era todo lo contrario.

–Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Has descubierto por fin el espejo? –preguntó Oikawa, recién salido de la ducha. Hajime ignoró su intento de burla, porque en cierto sentido era verdad. 

–La verdad no soy muy bien parecido, ¿no? –Preguntó, tocándose el rostro con los dedos. No se sentía inseguro al respecto, solo era una observación. Kindaichi había exagerado un poco con su comentario de antes.

Oikawa obviamente no se esperaba eso, pues dejó caer el secador que estaba tratando de sacar de su mochila y se giró para mirarlo con una expresión sumamente horrorizada.

–Iwa-chan… sí sabes que solo estoy bromeando cuando digo eso, ¿verdad? ¡No es en serio! O sea, es cierto que no sabes posar para una cámara, pero, ¡con mi ayuda podemos arreglar eso! Puedo enseñarte los secretos de la fotogeneidad –le dijo, fallando terriblemente en su intento de consolarlo. Hajime podía sentir una vena palpitándole en la cien, pero Oikawa tenía razón con lo de la cámara. Parecía que cada vez que tenía un lente apuntando en su dirección, Hajime parpadeaba o de repente tenía que estornudar. La única forma en la que conseguía quedar bien en una foto era cuando no sabía que se la tomaban.

–No digo que sea feo, idiota. Es solo que… comparado contigo, soy muy común.

Y por supuesto que Oikawa se fijaría únicamente en la parte de _"comparado contigo”._

–¿Piensas que soy atractivo? –Preguntó, señalándose con un dedo, con los ojos muy abiertos como si no le dijeran eso mismo 78 veces al día, todos los días, todas las mujeres del instituto. A Hajime le tembló un ojo, sin ninguna intención de elaborar esa afirmación. Oikawa le apretó la cara entre las palmas– ¡Tu cara es mi cara favorita! –Declaró ridículamente.

–¿Qué mierdas significa eso? –Hajime gritó de vuelta, le tomó de un brazo y lo torció en su espalda.

–Oh, no, Hanamaki. Cúbrete los ojos. Eres muy joven para ver esto.

–Soy mayor que tu.

Hajime se sintió aun más furioso con la aparición de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. 

–Ambos cúbranse los ojos para que pueda cargármelos a todos más fácil.

–Lo siento, Iwaizumi, pero no le vamos al poliamor –le informó Hanamaki justo cuando entraban Kindaichi y Kunimi. Hajime sintió que algo se rompió por dentro. Probablemente lo que quedaba de su cordura. A lo mejor era para bien.

–¡Makki, Mattsun! ¡Iwa-chan me dijo que soy atractivo! –Anunció Oikawa alegremente, habiendo escapado por fin de la llave. Kindaichi dejó salir un quejido y caminó más rápido hacia la ducha.

–¡Yo nunca dije eso!

–¡Estaba obviamente implícito!

–¿Por qué vine hoy? –Hajime se preguntó a sí mismo mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme agresivamente y salía lo más rápido que podía del salón del club. Afortunadamente para él, Oikawa se reusaba a ir a cualquier lugar con el cabello mojado, así que estaría libre de él por al menos unos minutos. 

_Te quiero._

Maldita sea. Oikawa es capaz de joderle la vida sea desde el otro lado del campus, o desde otra línea de tiempo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la portada del instituto. Aun estaba abierta, podía solo irse a casa, decirle a su mamá que se sintió mal durante la práctica y esconderse en su habitación el resto del día tratando de averiguar qué hacer. ¿Acerca de qué? Ni idea.

¿De verdad _Oikawa Tooru_ estaba enamorado de él?

Suspiró y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro. Se alejó de la puerta, porque huir de una situación incómoda no le ayudaría a resolverla. Y él nunca sería capaz de huir de Oikawa. Con la excepción de esa mañana, claro. Aunque Oikawa no lo hubiera dejado llegar muy lejos.

Oikawa estaba en de un muy buen humor durante el almuerzo, contando sus encuentros de la tarde anterior, haciendo énfasis en la magnificencia de su rostro en particular. (“¡El 10 de Karasuno no intentó atacarme de nuevo porque estaba distraído por mi extraordinaria belleza!” y un guiño a Hajime).

Hajime se arrepintió de haberse quedado en la escuela.

–Pero no lo suficientemente atractivo para conservar a tus novias –remarcó Hanamaki levemente, cuando Oikawa hacía énfasis en su apariencia como por veinteava vez. Farfulló indignado.

–No te preocupes, Oikawa –interfirió Hajime cuando Oikawa no logró defenderse– Conozco alguien que nunca te rechazaría sin importar qué.

Oikawa se enderezó con emoción, mirando a Hajime con un montón de malditas estrellas brillándole en los ojos. Sonrió con malicia y le preguntó con la voz arrastrada:

–¿Quién, Iwa-chan?

–Ushiwaka –le contestó Hajime completamente serio. Hanamaki casi escupe su comida y Matsukawa no logró ocultar del todo una carcajada.

–Hmp –Oikawa se hundió en su escritorio con un puchero, haciendo dibujos con el dedo sobre la madera. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando levanto la mirada y Hajime estaba observándolo, pero solo se sumergió en su berrinche mientras lo miraba, demandando silenciosamente una disculpa. Hajime no rompió el contacto visual, preguntándose en qué momento Oikawa empezó a caminar un sendero que Hajime no podía seguir.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la campana sonó.

***

–Vamos por ramen –Hajime interceptó a Oikawa antes de que se dirigiera al gimnasio. 

–¿Estás tratando de compensarme por haberme abandonado ayer, Iwa-chan? Porque te va a salir mucho más caro. Me tienes que invitar.

Hajime rodó los ojos. Bueno, el dinero volvería a estar en sus bolsillos la mañana siguiente, así que no había pérdida. 

–Está bien, yo invito. Vamos.

–¿Ah? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿no se te olvida algo? –Oikawa hace un gesto en dirección al gimnasio.

–Tienen que empezar a acostumbrarse a que no estemos ahí –Hajime le robó las palabras al Oikawa del otro día– Podemos practicar nosotros luego, si quieres. Llevo tiempo sin practicar mis remates.

Más bien lleva tiempo sin hacer nada en absoluto, porque los últimos dos días los pasó en la habitación de Oikawa viendo películas.

–¿Comida gratis y practica privada con Iwa-chan? Que no se diga más, vamos por ese ramen –Oikawa accedió un poco muy fácilmente. Hajime no le hubiera prestado mucha atención antes, pero ahora era más que obvio que Oikawa solo quería pasar tiempo con él.

_Hay un reloj gigante flotando sobre nuestras cabezas._

No ya no había uno; no para Hajime. Una mano sobre su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Parece que tienes algo que decirme –dijo Oikawa muy casualmente mientras salían de la escuela– desde esta mañana.

Hajime bajó la mirada.

–Me conoces bien –un eco de los Oikawas pasados. 

–¡Por supuesto! Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, Iwa-chan. Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras.

Hajime lo miró y algo muy parecido a la culpa le pesaba en el estómago. Era cierto, Oikawa posiblemente lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Y de alguna forma, Hajime no le había devuelto el favor en la misma medida.

_Te quiero._

¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Oikawa le sonrió, sus largas pestañas le rozaron la piel cuando le guiñó el ojo.

–¿Y bien?

–¿El qué?

–¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Si te pone así de nervioso, tiene que ser algo bueno.

Hajime se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo se suponía que le preguntara a su mejor amigo si estaba enamorado de él? Especialmente cuando no tenía la respuesta que Oikawa quisiera escuchar. Hajime no estaba acostumbrado a eso, a no encontrarse en sintonía con Oikawa. Todo parecía… desbalanceado. Ya no estaban en la misma onda.

–Iwa-chaaaaan –Oikawa empezó a chillar cuando Hajime se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio– Sólo escúpelo ya, ¡he sido paciente todo el día!

–Has estado _insoportable_ todo el día –le corrigió Hajime.

–Solo estás avergonzado porque finalmente admitiste que soy atractivo.

–¿Aun sigues con eso? Vale, sí, Oikawa, eres atractivo. Te enteraste de ello en la escuela media. No sé porque haces tanto escándalo porque lo digo yo –escupió Hajime para tratar de callar a Oikawa. Le echó un vistazo de reojo mientras caminaban, esperando encontrarse una expresión petulante.

Pero Oikawa solo lucía feliz.

Hajime rodó los ojos, pero no pudo suprimir una pequeñísima sonrisa. Tal vez un cumplido de vez en cuando no sería malo si eso haría que Oikawa se pusiera tan contento. Solo era cuestión de bajarle los humos un poco más tarde. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le escapó al recordar por qué un cumplido suyo le hacía tan feliz. 

–Así que, ¿qué has estado escondiendo todo el día, Iwa-chan? –La sonrisa brillante que le dirigió Oikawa le incomodó, lo hizo sentir irracionalmente culpable y un poco molesto con Oikawa por hacerle pasar por todo esto.

Seguía sin comprenderlo. Estaba confundido, ¿qué esperaba Oikawa que sucediera? ¿solo había planeado hacerlo solo para que Hajime lo supiera, pero sin recordar nada?

–¿Alguna vez le has dicho a alguien que le quieres? –Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera encontrar una mejor manera de decirlo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué se preocupaba por eso si eventualmente el día se reiniciaría y nada habría pasado, ¿por qué se molestaba con indirectas?

La sonrisa de Oikawa flaqueó y sus pies parecieron perder el ritmo de su paso. Arregló su sonrisa para que brillara igual que el sol y, maldición, era tan falsa; Hajime tuvo que mirar a otra parte. 

–¿Podría ser que… Iwa-chan, ¿estás enamorado? ¿Has venido a mí, el maestro de las relaciones, Oikawa Tooru, para que te aconsejara? –Sus manos se movían en exagerados gestos dramáticos.

–¿De donde sacaste esa idea? –Preguntó Hajime– Además, serías la última persona a la que acudiría por un consejo amoroso. Tu solo sabes coquetear. Si necesitara ayuda, iría con Hanamaki.

–¿Makki? –la ofensa distorsionaba su gesto. Cruzó los brazos y estiró los labios– ¿Por qué carajos irías con Makki y no conmigo?

–Porque él sí ha tenido relaciones duraderas. No como tú.

–Es solo que no he hallado la persona correcta –murmuró Oikawa a la defensiva. Hajime rodó los ojos y decidió que no seguirían esa línea de conversación– Entonces, si no estás enamorado de alguien… significa que alguien se te confesó, ¿no?

–¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta que te hice y ya, en vez de intentar averiguar por qué te la estoy haciendo?

–Porque necesito detalles, Iwa-chan. Los detalles lo cambian todo.

–Solo necesito que me digas sí o no, idiota.

–Si –respondió Oikawa.

–Espera, ¿en serio? ¿a quién? –Hajime estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Oikawa se apegara tanto a sus novias, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que terminaban.

–A mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi adorable sobrino cuando aun era adorable y no un mocoso insolente.

Hajime se rio.

–Takeru es un buen chico.

–Tu eres una terrible influencia para él, Iwa-chan –le contestó Oikawa con un puchero.

Hajime lo empujó suavemente con el hombro.

–Y no evadas mi pregunta, sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.

–No estoy seguro, tal vez necesitas agregar unos detalles –dijo Oikawa con la cara pintada de falsa inocencia. Hajime cerró los ojos, tomo aire, los abrió y se lanzó a él, pero Oikawa logró evitarlo y con las manos levantadas en señal de sumisión le dijo: –Responderé tu pregunta si respondes la mía, ¡es lo más justo! ¿Se te confesaron?

Los músculos de su mano lamentaban la falta de violencia, pero Hajime responde con un suspiro.

–Está bien. Sí.

Acalló la histeria que resonaba en su mente debido a lo absurdo de toda esta discusión; ¿tener que decirle a Oikawa que Oikawa se le confesó? Todo estaba terriblemente mal.

Oikawa se giró con rapidez para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo en esperanza de que se le cayeran las respuestas.

–¿Quién fue?

–No, ya te respondí. Ahora me toca a mí.

Oikawa frunció el ceño petulantemente, pero mantuvo su agarre como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar.

–Está bien, –imitó el tono de Hajime– no, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie en plan romance. Aunque no lo creas Iwa-chan, me tomo este tipo de cosas muy enserio. –Si Hajime no se sentía como la mierda antes, ahora seguro que sí– Ya escúpelo, ¿quién se confesó?

Hajime esperaba que el rubor en sus mejillas no fuera tan obvio como se sentía mientras miraba a algún punto lejano encima de la oreja de Oikawa.

–Eso no importa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a que le respondiera.

Pero Oikawa no se detuvo, en sus ojos brillaba una determinación de acero. Sonrió maliciosamente.

–Fue Kindaichi-kun, ¿no es así?

–¿Kindaichi?

–¡Eso explicaría por qué te sientes tan avergonzado! Que se te confiese un chico por primera vez es un poco incómodo, ¿cierto?

Hajime decidió saltarse toda la parte de Kindaichi de esta conversación en orden de enfocarse en las implicaciones que venían con eso que Oikawa acababa de decir.

–Espera, ¿a ti se te han confesado otros chicos?

Oikawa se rio, soltó sus hombros y en cambio le pasó un brazo por encima, encaminándolo bruscamente hasta el restaurante de ramen al que ocasionalmente iban luego de entrenar. Solo luego de que estuvieron sentados y hubieron hecho sus respectivas ordenes, todo esto sin que Hajime dejara de darle miradas insistentes e impacientes, Oikawa rodó los ojos y por fin contestó:

–Por supuesto que se me han confesado otros chicos.

–“Por supuesto” ¿En serio te lo tienes así de creído?

–No tengo nada creído, Iwa-chan. Solo son hechos. No tienes que ser tan grosero, no es como que hubiera salido con alguno de ellos.

–¿Ah, no?

Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido.

–Te lo hubiera contado de haberlo hecho.

Hajime redirigió su atención de vuelta a la comida. No quería interrogarlo, pero de repente se sintió como si hubiera un montón de cosas que no sabía de él, así que no lograba aguantarse las preguntas.

–Aunque, –continuó Oikawa– uno de ellos sí me besó.

Hajime procedió a escupir toda la comida que tenía en la boca, atrancándose con lo que había alcanzado a llegar a su garganta.

–Qu-… –su voz salió entrecortada y sin fuerza. Tosió un par de veces– No te obligó a hacerlo, ¿o sí?, porque si lo hizo, te juro que-

Oikawa hizo un gesto de negación.

–Relájate Iwa-chan. Solo fue un pequeño besito. Casi tierno. Bueno, no lo sabrías tu, que tienes cero experiencia –lo miró con ojos de muñeco. Hajime lo pisó con fuerza bajo la mesa, iniciando una sobre-agresiva pelea de pies hasta que los notó un mesero que los miró con mala cara (misma que Oikawa espantó con una encantadora sonrisa)– Deberías arreglar todo ese asunto de “nunca haber besado a nadie”.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

Oikawa sonrió detrás de su plato.

–Estoy seguro de que Kindaichi-kun estaría encantado de ayudarte.

–Te voy a estrellar la cara en ese tazón –lo amenazó– Además, ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con Kindaichi?

Oikawa se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, bandeando los palillos con una despreocupación practicada.

–¿Tal vez porque ha estado ridículamente enamorado de ti desde la escuela media?

–¿Qué? Claro que no.

–Um, sí, Iwa-chan. ¿Por qué crees entonces que te busca a ti, el as, para practicar y no a Mattsun, el bloqueador?

Hajime buscó en la expresión de Oikawa cualquier pista de que estuviera mintiendo, pero no la encontró.

–Ah –Se sintió ligeramente sorprendido, pero continuó comiendo.

–¿”Ah”? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir respecto a los sentimientos del pobre Kindaichi-kun? –Oikawa le lanzó un fideo a la cara. Hajime se preguntaba si se suponía que era algún tipo de gesto simbólico– Él desborda todo el contenido de su corazón y sus profundos sentimientos sobre ti y tu solo contestas “ah”?

En realidad, había dicho “la puta mierda” y no había sido Kindaichi, pero no se sentía con ganas de explicar eso ahora. O nunca. La verdad, nunca.

–¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Ni siquiera me dio el chance de contestar.

–Está bien, pretendamos que no escapó y que está frente a ti en este mismo instante, ¿qué le dirías?

Hajime estaba un 99% seguro de que toda esta conversación era una especie de trampa. Oikawa estaba siendo muy casual al respecto.

Oikawa no hacía nada casualmente.

Al parecer ese milisegundo de pensamientos fueron demasiado tiempo, porque Oikawa casi inmediatamente suspiró dramáticamente y chasqueó la lengua.

–Por esto es que somos mejores amigos. Jamás podrías arreglar nada en tu vida de no ser por mi.

–Ah, yo siempre creí que era porque me habían maldecido al nacer.

–Voy a pretender que no escuché eso, Iwa-chan.

Hajime observó el resto de sopa que quedaba en su tazón con la esperanza de que contuviera las respuestas para todo lo que iba mal en su vida. No las tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo estuviera enamorado de él? Aun no lograba digerir del todo la idea.

–Me disculparía, lo rechazaría y esperaría que no se lo tomara a mal –Oikawa lo tomaría mal. Oikawa lo tomaría _muy mal_, maldita sea.

–Cero finura, Iwa-chan. Es extraordinario que recibieras confesiones, la verdad. Solo sigue mi consejo; jamás has visto a nadie huir de mí con el corazón roto, ¿o sí?

–Solo con el espíritu roto.

Oikawa resopló, apartando la mirada a propósito mientras hurgaba la comida en el plato.

–Bueno, si vas a tener esa actitud, entonces no te voy a ayudar –Hajime estaba bien con eso. Que Oikawa le diera consejos sobre cómo rechazar a Oikawa con gentileza era demasiado para soportar– Tal vez deberías salir con él, solo para que sepa lo grosero que eres. Luego, cuando inevitablemente termine contigo, voy a estar ahí para decirte “te lo dije”.

–Claro. Excelente conversación. Me encantó, excepto cuando la odié –dijo Hajime antes de tomarse el resto de la sopa y levantarse.

Oikawa dejó de lado los restos de su comida para seguirlo.

–Ay, pero Iwa-chan, ¡piénsalo! ¿En serio vas a ir a la universidad sin ninguna experiencia? ¿ni siquiera un besito? Siento vergüenza por ti –Hajime tenía la sensación de saber a donde iba esta conversación– Espera, ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Tengo una idea!

Hajime caminó más rápido.

–No. 

–¡Bésame! –Oikawa prácticamente gritó, la gente alrededor los miró. Hajime sabía que el bastardo planeaba algo. Pero inocentemente nunca creyó que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

–_No._

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó, enredando su brazo en el de Hajime mientras caminaban– Así sales de una vez de ese problema del primer beso, obtendrás experiencia-

–Oikawa, no te voy a besar.

–Obviamente no, porque lo voy a hacer yo. Nunca dejaría que lo hiciera un principiante… –justo en el momento apropiado sonó el teléfono de Hajime. 

Desde el bolsillo de Oikawa.

Oikawa lo sacó.

–¡Es Makki!

–¿Por qué diablos tienes mi teléfono?

Oikawa le empujó la cara y contestó el teléfono.

–¡Holaaaaa! –Canturreó– Estás interrumpiendo nuestra cita Makki, más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamar –Hajime trató de escapar de la mano que tenía en la cara sin mucho éxito– Si, nos escapamos y fuimos por ramen. ¡Fue idea de Iwa-chan! Yo nunca abandonaría a mis pobres compañeros por mi propia cuenta, pero Iwa-chan no me dejó otra opción –Hajime haló con fuerza la manga de la camisa de Oikawa y le hizo flaquear, liberándose al fin– Lo siento, Makki, Iwa-chan se ha puesto inquieto. ¡Adiós! –Oikawa ignoró la promesa de muerte en los ojos de Iwaizumi y terminó la llamada –¿Qué le pasó a tu pantalla? Espera, ¿¡trece mensajes sin leer!? Le pongo amor y cuidado a todas esas fotos ¿y tu ni siquiera las ves?

–Créelo o no, ya sé cómo te ves. No necesito trece recordatorios en la mañana.

–Hmm, entiendo. La verdad sí pasas todo el día conmigo y luego toda la noche soñando conmigo, supongo que sí es redundante. 

Cada partícula de rencor existente dentro de Hajime voló hasta su cerebro, hirviendo en irritación, y Hajime se decidió por un plan de acción. Un plan de venganza por la noche anterior y el día actual. Un plan que se ejecutaba puramente del resentimiento, uno que sólo Hajime recordaría y con el que nunca tendría que afrontar consecuencias.

–Dejaré que me beses. –Dijo. Y la expresión de Oikawa se blanqueó por completo, la boca abierta de sorpresa– Tanto como quieras, con una condición. –Le echó un vistazo a las bolsas bajo los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio de Oikawa, el corrector de ojeras se había desvanecido de tanto frotarlos durante el día– Tendrás que quedarte despierto hasta la medianoche.

–¿Eso es todo?

–Eso es todo. –Confirmó. Sabía que Oikawa podía quedarse incluso hasta más tarde, aunque la noche anterior no hubiera dormido, pero no sería agradable. Y Hajime podría ver como se ponía más y más petulante hasta que llegara la hora y ¡bam!, martes en la mañana de nuevo.

–Hecho –aceptó, sacudiendo entusiasmadamente su mano, como si sellaran un contrato– Tanto como quiera, ¿eh? Me estas subestimando. ¡Pero ya es muy tarde para cambiar las condiciones! No te preocupes Iwa-chan. Me encargaré de que tengas el mejor primer beso de la historia.

Hajime rodó los ojos. 

–Como sea. Pongamos una red en mi casa. Quiero practicar mis remates, siento que me estoy oxidando.

***

Luego de la tercera mirada furtiva, las séptima sonrisa trémula y el décimo llamado de atención a Oikawa durante la práctica con Hajime, de repente reconoció el sentimiento que se había empezado a anidar en su estomago desde el momento en el que establecieron las reglas de la apuesta: la culpa.

Estudió la deslumbrada expresión en el rostro de su amigo, los mismos ojos ensoñadores que había visto en muchas chicas luego de que Oikawa coqueteara con ellas.

–Voy a ver una película –Hajime anunció, dejando caer la pelota que intentaba pasarle a Oikawa. Dejó el patio para entrar a la casa, ignorando la confusión de Oikawa. Su consciencia lo reprendía por haberse inventado este estúpido plan que era esencialmente jugar con los sentimientos de Oikawa.

Este martes no era su mejor martes.

Trató de poner una película aburrida que ya habían visto, con la esperanza de que Oikawa se durmiera y así no se sentiría tan mal por haberlo engañado con el estúpido reto cuando sucediera el reinicio. Debió pensárselo mejor, porque Oikawa apareció de la nada con dos bebidas energéticas que traía de la cocina.

–¿Dé donde sacaste eso?

–Tu mami tiene un escondite secreto.

–_¿Qué?_

–Shh, Iwa-chan. Ese de ahí se le va a confesar a esa de allá.

Trató de hacer la tarea para que a Oikawa le diera sueño, pero si usualmente solo se concentraba lo suficiente para medio hacerla, ahora se había metido un pase de esteroides. Es que hasta tomaba notas de inglés. Oikawa y Hajime eran prácticamente fluidos en inglés, de tantas películas extranjeras que veían en tv, Oikawa ya no necesitaba tomar notas.

Una hora antes de la media noche Oikawa se permitió por fin relajarse y permitirse exudar petulancia. Le envió varias miraditas de victoria a Hajime, mientras ‘disimuladamente’ se iba acercando cada vez más. Hajime le obsequió una rápida mirada de advertencia antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su PS Vita. Desafortunadamente, ignorar a Oikawa no hizo que se durmiera, las horas que llevaban juntos haciendo nada lo confirmaban.

Quedaban diez minutos para la media noche cuando Oikawa lanzó de lado su teléfono y le quitó el PS Vita a Hajime de las manos. Se quedó en silencio, pero Hajime podía notar la línea tensa de su mandíbula y cómo la expectativa crecía con cada movimiento.

–Aun no es medianoche –Hajime le recordó, viendo como su único escudo contra Oikawa caía en la alfombra.

Oikawa rodó los ojos.

–No me voy a dormir en diez minutos Iwa-chan.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Faltaban cinco para las doce cuando Hajime admitió por fin que había algo más que culpa revolcándole el estómago, en realidad estaba malditamente nervioso por algo que no iba a pasar nunca porque se había convertido en una máquina del tiempo con una pieza rota.

Tres minutos para la media noche y el hijo de puta se le subió encima con la sonrisa más burlona de la puta vida, efectivamente bloqueando cualquier salida en caso de que Hajime quisiera escapar.

–Creo que ya deberías admitir la derrota y empezar con esto.

–Siempre está la opción de noquearte.

–Eso es trampa –Oikawa murmuró con los ojos clavados en los labios de Hajime. Una mano le tomó detrás del cuello con gentileza.

Hajime se tragó una réplica cuando Oikawa inclinó la cabeza y se acercó.

–Eres un egoísta –logró decir Hajime con voz entrecortada antes de que Oikawa cerrara la distancia entre ellos. Oikawa se detuvo y Hajime observó como esos ojos que deberían estar desesperados por cerrarse unas 8 horas seguidas se ampliaron fijos en él– Siempre tienes que andar arruinando todo lo bueno que tienes porque estás ridículamente seguro de que vas a conseguir algo aún mejor.

_Te quiero_, el Oikawa de hace días repitió en su mente. Hajime sinceramente no lo entendía, pero podía verlo escrito en todo su rostro.

Oikawa tomó aire fuerte, todas las máscaras que Oikawa llevaba puestas se cayeron y un millar de emociones diferentes peleaban el control de su expresión.

–Lo sé. Ya lo sé. Pero es que sólo puedo conformarme con lo mejor, Iwa-chan –murmuró antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

_Yo no soy lo mejor_, pensó Hajime cuando sus labios se tocaron. _Yo solo te voy a retener_, esa voz resonaba en su cabeza mientras los dedos de Oikawa se pasaban entre su cabello. Oikawa movió sus labios sobre los de Hajime, guiándolo suavemente antes de separarse. Lo miró a los ojos y su expresión no se veía del todo conforme, mantuvo la frente apoyada en la suya.

Hajime se preguntó si se veía tan deshecho como se sentía. La mano que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda le confirmó que sí, sí era notable.

–Hajime… –Oikawa susurró en sus labios– Hajime, te-

Hajime abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penumbra del cielo de su habitación. Tomó su teléfono cuando sonó la alarma y lo lanzó a través de la ventana. 

Volvió a dormir.

***

Una mano en la frente lo volvió a despertar. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido y se hizo un ovillo. 

–Iwa-chan –escuchó a Oikawa llamándolo suavemente. Hajime abrió los ojos y mirando a la pared pensó que aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo– Iwa-chan, encontré tu teléfono afuera. Creo que, um, se te cayó anoche o algo así. Tiene la pantalla bastante dañada.

Hajime solo quería dormir. No quería pensar. Estar atrapado en el mismo día le dejaba poco para hacer. Sus nuevas revelaciones respecto a Oikawa no le permitían hacer nada más.

Oikawa estaba enamorado de él y Hajime no estaba seguro de poder rechazarlo.

No estaba seguro de querer rechazarlo. Y que lo parta un rayo si sabe qué significa eso. Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, recordando el beso que pasó hace unas pocas horas y que a la vez nunca pasó. No se sintió mal. Pero así no se suponía que fueran las cosas. Oikawa iba a ir a la universidad y rompería corazones por todo el campus mientras Hajime se esforzaba para obtener su título y se aseguraba de evadir las relaciones patéticamente. A él le gustaba ese plan. Era seguro. Tomar riesgos era el hobbie de Oikawa, no de Hajime. Maldito el riesgo que Oikawa había tomado aquel martes en la noche.

Él planeó esto, Hajime se dio cuenta. En el mismo instante en el que le creyó a Hajime sobre el gusano del tiempo empezó a planearlo, sabiendo que Hajime tendría que resolverlo todo él solo ya que Oikawa continuaba olvidándolo cada noche. 

Quería tomar el riesgo, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Qué gracioso era que, aunque Hajime tenía todas las cartas, Oikawa era el que las barajaba.

–Iwa-chaaaaaan –esa molesta y familiar voz nasal retumbó en sus oídos– ya casi es hora de la práctica y tú siques durmiendo.

Hajime trató de ahogar el resentimiento que sabía que era temporal. 

–Estoy enfermo, ve sin mi.

Oikawa bufó con desdén.

–A mi me suena a que andas de perezoso. Vamooos –sacudió un poco a Hajime antes de agarrarle el brazo e intentar levantarlo.

Hajime le arrebató el brazo y le dijo con brusquedad:

–Te dije que no voy a ir hoy.

Oikawa hizo una mueca, pero no se rindió. Frunció el ceño preocupado cuando se fijó en el rostro de Hajime.

–Iwa-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió?

–_Tu_ sucediste –Hajime gruñó. Se arrepintió al instante, cerró la boca de golpe– Lo siento, solo… no me siento bien. Quiero estar sólo. __

_ _Por supuesto que eso no iba a detener a Oikawa, que lo ignoró deliberadamente y se sentó junto a él en la cama. _ _

_ _–¿Fue algo que hice? –Preguntó luego de un silencio incómodo._ _

_ __Sí_, pensó Hajime. No era justo, la verdad. Si el tiempo fuera linear, si Hajime no estuviera viviendo en una especie de realidad alternativa, lo resolverían juntos de alguna manera. Tal vez se equivocaran un par de veces, pero lo arreglarían. Pero ahora Hajime estaba atrapado en un bucle, no tenía tiempo para-_ _

_ _Pateó lejos ese pensamiento. ¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía todo el maldito tiempo del mundo y un poco más. Es solo que no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo; pasó su vida entera resolviendo los interminables problemas de Oikawa y ya no sabía cómo ocuparse de los suyos. _ _

_ _–Iwa-chan… –suplicó._ _

_ _Hajime suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo._ _

_ _–Tooru. Estoy teniendo una crisis en estos momentos. Quiero estar solo para resolverlo. No estoy enojado contigo._ _

_ _–Pareciera que sí._ _

_ _–Es que… quisiera que me lo hubieras dicho como una persona normal hubiera hecho. Pero siempre tienes que complicar las cosas._ _

_ _Un silencio._ _

_ _–Oh… –su voz era poco más que un susurro._ _

_ __Si, oh_, pensó amargamente. _ _

_ _–Solo dame un día, Tooru. Mañana. Mañana te daré una respuesta. _ _

_ _Tal vez, si mañana existiera. _ _

_ _Hajime durmió. Se despertó una vez cuando su mamá fue a chequearlo, creyendo fácilmente que estaba enfermo, y una vez más cuando sonó su teléfono. A través de la pantalla rota pudo ver el nombre de Hanamaki. Ignoró las tres llamadas seguidas, el correo de voz que le dejaron y los mensajes de texto de Matsukawa. _ _

_ _Ningún contacto de Oikawa. _ _

_ _No tenía respuesta para Oikawa en su mañana. O el que seguía, pero estaba bien. Se dio unas vacaciones; dejó su teléfono y a sus amigos por un tiempo para darse un espacio, para pensar las cosas. Era fantástico no sentir el estrés académico o el nuevo estrés agregado de los recientemente descubiertos sentimientos de Oikawa. Se pasó unos días de excursión por sus senderos favoritos, otro día lo pasó jugando un videojuego que compró hace meses y que no había tenido tiempo de jugar, tomó un bus hasta la playa, pasó un día entero gastándose todo su dinero y más en mierda que no necesitaba o siquiera quería, viajó hasta Tokio y se perdió entre las intrincadas calles de la ciudad mientras se preguntaba cómo sobreviviría Oikawa solo en ese lugar. Jugó más videojuegos, aprendió a hacer malabares, vio todas las películas en cartelera, practicó sus remates solo, extrañó a sus amigos, intentó hacer yoga, extrañó a Oikawa, trotó por los parques, realmente extrañó a Oikawa. _ _

_ _Quería que fuera miércoles, pero el miércoles nunca llegó._ _


	3. ERROR: PAGE NOT FOUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eScuchen, solo revisé la tercera parte de este capítulo lmao tengo mucho sueño y ya me costó un chingo de energía terminar de traducir este capítulo (en realidad, solo me faltaba el epílogo porque el resot del cap lo terminé hace meses, pero por alguna razón no lo quería terminar) así que probablemente hayan muchos errores de redacción o incluso de ortografía porque word no quiere funcionar bien y a veces se desactiva la revisión ortográfica y yo, siendo una simple humana, soy muy floja y tengo sueño ahshshsh
> 
> Enigüeis, disfruten, quienes estén leyendo esto. Lávense las manos y no salgan de sus casas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Espero que haya hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente decente como para hacer más ameno este fin del mundo, gracias por leer.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> No olviden pasarse por el fic original y dejar un kudo.

Antes de todo, nunca había apreciado la silenciosa calma que se encontraba en los métodos naturales de relajación; el ruido sordo que inundaba su cerebro y ahogaba el eco las complicaciones actuales de su vida; el suave confort de una sábana sobre su pesado cuerpo, existiendo como la única barrera que protegía su sueño.

Hajime suspiró y apretó un poco la almohada en la que estaba apoyado, giró la cabeza para alejarse del brillo del sol que se colaba entre las persianas. No se sentía preparado aun para enfrentarse al día.

Estaba todo tan silencioso que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, acallando cualquier susurro de pensamiento que atravesaba su mente. 

Respiró hondo, la mano que le acariciaba el cabello solo le inducía a un más profundo sueño.

Sus pulmones de repente dejaron de funcionar. ¿Una mano en su cabello?

Apretó ambos puños, llegando a la conclusión que ninguna de las dos estaba remotamente cerca a su cabello. Apenas abriendo un ojo, levantó la cabeza levemente para mirar a su alrededor.

Su almohada no era una almohada.

–¿Oikawa? –Graznó mientras su corazón intentaba hacer un salto mortal hacia afuera de su pecho. Y ahí estaba, el mismo Oikawa Tooru que había estado intentando evitar por semanas en un desesperado intento de reorganizar sus pensamientos. Estaba justo ahí, en la cama de Hajime.

Acomodado entre sus brazos.

Oikawa le sonrió desde su lugar sobre las almohadas, la mano que no estaba destruyendo su agarre a la realidad con cada caricia se encontraba predeciblemente ocupada con el teléfono.

El teléfono de Hajime, por supuesto.

–¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! –Canturreó y le revolcó el cabello con una sonrisa cegadora– ¿Dormiste bien? –el cerebro de Hajime aun continuaba en proceso de comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo– Puedo ver que te sientes confundido. Verás, luego de esperarte mil años afuera sin tener señales de ti, supe que algo sucedía. Así que entré a echar un vistazo y te encontré durmiendo. Naturalmente, intenté despertarte, pero tu instinto de acurrucarte era muy fuerte, me tomaste del brazo y me arrastraste contigo a la cama, reusándote a despertar.

A Hajime le hubiera encantado decir que era una mentira, pero la verdad era que sí tenía fama de aferrarse a todo lo que se moviera cerca de él mientras dormía. Ese molesto hábito le había llevado a varias incómodas mañanas con sus compañeros de equipo durante los campamentos de entrenamiento.

–Te preguntaría qué calificación me das como almohada, pero ya sé que soy un diez de diez –una lasciva sonrisa y un guiño adornaron su rostro.

El cerebro de Hajime colapsó, emitió un quejido y se dejó caer sobre el costado de Oikawa. Ya era muy tarde para sentirse avergonzado y además, ni siquiera era la primera vez que esto sucedía. De hecho, pasaba todo el tiempo. Luego de que se reiniciara el día a medianoche, todo esto jamás habría sucedido. 

Nada que hiciera Hajime tenía sentido ya.

La tercera vez que se despertó completamente libre de millonarias deudas en tarjetas de crédito lo comprobó.

Oikawa continuó acariciando su cabello mientras Hajime se daba cuenta que era realmente Oikawa quien estaba ahí en su habitación, luego de lo que debió ser el mayor tiempo que alguna vez pasó sin él. Escuchó el latido del corazón que ahora reconocía como el de Oikawa, no el suyo.

Era más rápido.

Hajime se preguntó si ponía nervioso a Oikawa. El ‘perfecto’ Oikawa Tooru, con todo su encanto y atractivo, se ponía nervioso por nada más ni nada menos que Hajime. No las encantadoras niñas que se arreglaban a diario específicamente para Oikawa, sino Hajime. El mismo Hajime que había visto embarrado por completo luego de caer en un charco cuando intentaba atrapar ranas, el mismo Hajime que le enseñó a atarse los malditos zapatos cuando tenía cinco años.

Era malditamente raro. Era halagador. Era embriagador. 

Hajime siempre supo que Oikawa le hacía más caso que a los demás, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que tenía tanto control sobre él. Pero ahí estaba, capaz de controlar el mismísimo ritmo de su corazón, la rapidez de su respiración con un toque, sin que Oikawa estuviera consciente de su reacción.

Recorrió el costado del torso de Oikawa, escuchando atentamente cómo se aceleraba su corazón y su respiración se aceleraba. ¿Se sentía inseguro? ¿expectante?

Hajime no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nunca lo supo realmente, pero pensar en qué hacer no le había funcionado y tratar de no pensar qué hacer era insoportable. Y si Oikawa podía salirse con la suya siendo una pequeña mierda todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo él?

A la mierda. El día se acabaría y todo se iría por el retrete a medianoche. Necesitaba comprender todo esto.

Estaba más que cansado.

Hajime se levantó y se apoyó sobre sus codos, su espalda y cuello tronaron grotescamente cuando se estiró, deshaciendo la energía nerviosa que le recorría el cuerpo. Oikawa hizo un gesto de disgusto, su rostro se convirtió en un manojo de pequeñas líneas mientras intentaba no mirar la piel de Hajime que se revelaba con sus movimientos. 

–Makki y Mattsun me han estado escribiendo toda la mañana. O bueno, a ti técnicamente –Oikawa le informó, bandeándole el teléfono frente a la cara. A Hajime no le interesaba– Han estado inventando razones cada vez más vulgares para explicar porqué ninguno de los dos fue hoy. Les dije que nos escapamos juntos anoche y les mandé una foto como prueba.

Oikawa batió sus pestañas y Hajime quería tocarlas, sentirlas sobre su piel.

–Tal vez, –la voz de Hajime sonaba grave y ronca, un signo claro de que había acabado de despertar y probablemente no era lo suficientemente racional para estar tomando decisiones que podrían destruir su vida. El rostro de Oikawa estaba muy cerca, pero podía recordar perfectamente un momento en el que estuvo incluso más cerca. Se preguntó si los labios de Oikawa eran tan suaves como recordaba o si se había inventado ese detalle luego de pasar semanas tratando apasionadamente de negar cuando le había gustado en realidad. Se preguntó si llegaría a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero es que ya no le importaba– Tal vez deberíamos juntar más pruebas –Ignoró la pregunta que estaba a punto de formarse en los labios de Oikawa y se inclinó para cubrirlos con los suyos, fallando un poco en la puntería, pero no demasiado.

Oikawa estaba quieto por el shock, mientras Hajime trataba de mover los labios de la manera en que recordaba a Oikawa haciéndolo. La misma forma en la que trató de no pensar por tantos martes. Escuchó como su teléfono cayó al piso y solo unos momentos después, sintió una mano que se apoyó en su espalda cuando Oikawa le besaba de vuelta tentativamente. 

Trató de no pensar mucho.

Trató de no pensar en nada.

No era muy difícil con su cerebro aun entumecido por el sueño.

Necesitaba entender qué era esto que sucedía entre ellos, si era capaz de entregar una parte de suya a Oikawa.

Por él, lo intentaría.

Oikawa deliberada y delicadamente pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre la piel de Hajime, como si fuera alguna especie de artefacto valioso que se quebraría con el más mínimo toque inapropiado. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba Hajime y sabían a pan de leche. Dulce no era una palabra que usaría para describir a Oikawa en cualquier otra ocasión, pero últimamente nada en sus días era normal.

Una mano encontró de nuevo el camino a su cabello mientras Oikawa se pegaba a él con ambición, decidiendo aparentemente que el turno de Hajime había terminado y que ahora le tocaba dirigir a él, el muy bastardo impaciente.

Oikawa le besó profundamente, como si tuviera algo qué probarle, y Hajime no podía seguirle el paso cuando Oikawa simultáneamente lo atraía y se acercaba, cualquier vacilación que pudo haber sentido desapareció una vez tomó ventaja de la situación. Hajime no sabía que se podía estar tan cerca de alguien, cada punto de contacto encendía los nervios bajo su piel y, maldita sea, se estaba quemando vivo. No sabía si eso era normal, o si eran sus hormonas reprimidas cobrando vida, o si era solo Oikawa. 

Oikawa le rozó el labio inferior con los dientes y luego le pasó la lengua por encima como una disculpa insincera, apretándole el cabello con la mano.

Las nuevas sensaciones encendieron las alarmas en la parte del cerebro de Hajime que controlaba qué tan lejos podía permitir que esto llegara, la parte que hasta ahora había estado perdiendo la batalla contra la curiosidad hormonal. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no se sentía bien. Se sentía _fantástico_. Oikawa claramente sabía lo que hacía y Hajime se hacía papilla en sus manos, listo para dejarse moldear en lo que sea que Oikawa quisiera convertirlo, porque así confiaba en él.

Porque con Oikawa, no había nada que le asustara. 

Se alejó un poco y abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que tan hábilmente se lanzó a Oikawa. Respiraba corto y seco, y si la manera en la que Oikawa le miraba era algún indicador, Hajime debe haberse convertido en la personificación del pecado.

Se veía intoxicado y mantenía su mirada sobre Hajime como si fuera su única salvación en medio de una tormenta que lo consumía. 

Hajime debería haber sabido que Oikawa nunca haría algo como enamorarse a medias, Oikawa siempre daba todo de sí.

Se alejó un poco más, una sensación de profunda incomodidad lo invadió y tuvo que mirar a otro lado, dándose cuenta de que ahora era un buen momento para pensar en qué decir. Intentaba desesperadamente ignorar los dedos que le acariciaban lentamente pierna arriba.

Oikawa, no obstante, no parecía de humor para hablar; le pasó una pierna por encima, fácilmente invirtiendo sus posiciones y asaltándole con los labios. Con todo su peso sobre Hajime, le pasó una pierna entre las de él y ya no quedaba ni una puta pizca de inocencia en el beso cuando una mano empezó a bajar por su estómago hacia un lugar con el que ya no se sentía tan cómodo, que ya no era apropiado para un _primer maldito beso, Oikawa, por Dios._

Se separó de él una vez más y lo empujó lo suficiente como para transmitir el mensaje.

–_Oikawa_ –el tono de su voz llevaba una advertencia.

Oikawa se detuvo y se dejó caer encima de él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello mientras devolvía su mano a un lugar más decente. 

–Lo siento. Estaba casi seguro de que esto era un sueño. –Murmuró patéticamente, pero Hajime podía sentir su sonrisa desvergonzada en la piel del cuello, descarado hijo de puta.

–¿Te aprovechas de mí en tus sueños a menudo? –Trató de bromear, como si no acabara de redescubrirse a sí mismo y todo lo que sabía previamente de su mejor amigo en estos los últimos minutos, estas ultimas semanas. Ignoró el desproporcionado flujo de sangre entre su cerebro y la parte de su cuerpo que bien hubiera sabido disfrutar la mano de Oikawa que había estado deambulando por todas partes hace unos instantes.

–Créeme Iwa-chan, en mis sueños hay más consentimiento entusiasta de tu parte, que aprovechamiento de la mía.

Y wow, Hajime de repente desearía poder deshacer esa pregunta cuando una afluencia intensa de sangre llegó de golpe a su cara haciéndole sonrojar. Tragó saliva un par de veces, incapaz de encontrar una manera de responder. Oikawa solo se rió en su hombro mientras enredaba una de sus piernas entre las de Hajime, dejando muy en claro que podía haber aceptado dejar de –¿qué? ¿acosarlo sexualmente?– pero que no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo salir de ahí. Al parecer, capturarlo con una pierna no era suficiente, así que procedió a enredar sus brazos en su torso también. Hajime puede ser un monstruo de los abrazos mientras duerme, pero durante el día ese era Oikawa.

–Iwa-chan… –murmuró suavemente, sonando tan sombrío que Hajime pensó que esas dos palabras que habían estado resonando en su mente todo este tiempo iban a ser pronunciadas de nuevo– Creo que… he estado pensando, que, pues… nuestras universidades no están tan lejos, así que… si quieres… podríamos conseguir un lugar para vivir juntos. Justo a mitad de camino. Cuando llegue el momento.

Las palabras no fueron las mismas, pero bajo esas circunstancias, significaban lo mismo.

Hajime se encontró deseando escuchar esas palabras otra vez.

–Hah, besas a un tipo una vez y ya se quiere mudar contigo. –Trató de sonar casual otra vez, pero el temblor en su voz lo delató– Te mueves rápido, ¿Cuántas veces te has casado sin que yo lo sepa?

–Solo una vez. Pero no te preocupes, Iwa-chan. Es parte del pasado, ahora soy todo tuyo.

Hajime de verdad debería dejar de hacerse el gracioso porque Oikawa claramente tenía una baraja ganadora y Hajime solo estaba pasando vergüenza.

–Oikawa-

–Dime Tooru –insistió, levantando por fin el rostro y sonriéndole. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de esperanza, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y labios magullados arruinaban el efecto inocente que probablemente intentaba transmitir. Aún así funcionaba, maldita sea, porque Hajime era _débil_.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos para hacer énfasis.

–Mierdakawa Tooru –se corrigió. Oikawa se dejó caer otra vez, bufando en su hombro y clavándole un dedo en las costillas– Ya sabes que donde vivamos depende de nuestros padres.

–Mis padres harían una fiesta si supieran que estaría viviendo contigo. Mi mamá lleva semanas quejándose de que voy a morir en la horrible, horrible ciudad sin nadie que me cuide. 

–Es verdad, te morirías.

–Entonces supongo que no tienes otra opción, ¡está decidido!

–Lo único que tengo claro aquí, es que eres un mimado.

–No puedo evitarlo, soy el bebé de la familia.

–No, sólo eres un bebé. –Era tan terriblemente fácil volver a sus discusiones tontas, incluso con todas las preguntas que Hajime tenía atoradas en la garganta, queriendo entender cómo se sentía, cómo se sentía Oikawa. Solo _quería-_

–_Hajime_ –lloriqueó Oikawa, rodando en la cama y arrastrando a Hajime al suelo con él. Hajime estaba bastante seguro de que había caído sobre su teléfono, basado en el dolor punzante que sintió en un costado al caer al suelo. 

–Ay, por favor –siseó Hajime y se levantó, le tiró el teléfono en el rostro petulante de Oikawa, el mismo con el que hace unos momentos estaba intercambiando saliva. El teléfono le golpeó directamente en la boca y Hajime obtuvo un vistazo de la expresión más horrenda de la historia de Oikawa, antes de acurrucarse y cubrirse el rostro mientras caía en la cuenta de todo lo que acababa de pasar. De verdad, no debería permitírsele tomar decisiones inmediatamente luego de despertar. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Ya nunca sería capaz de ver a Oikawa de la misma manera. Aunque no es que haya podido hacerlo luego de que se confesara. Se apretó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

–Oye, _Hajime_ –Oikawa dijo, como si usar su primer nombre fuera un privilegio especial y no como si lo pudiera hacer regularmente cada que se le viniera en gana– Comamos afuera. Vamos a ese lugar viejo que te gusta, ¡yo invito!

Entonces así eran las cosas. Oikawa realmente quería tenerlo todo, ¿no es así?

–¿A comer? O sea, ¿Cómo una _cita_?

–Por supuesto que una cita –Oikawa replicó rápidamente, saltándose toda la semántica de la conversación, los pequeños _detalles irrelevantes_, asustado aun de escuchar algo que no quería escuchar– Es decir, creo que me lo merezco después de que me atacaras de esa manera. O sea, al menos avísame la próxima vez. –Hajime notó que Oikawa no le estaba dando ninguna oportunidad de negarse– Por cierto, te apesta la boca. Deberías ir a cepillarte los dientes.  


Hajime lo miró incrédulo.

–Creo que ya estoy listo para terminar contigo.

Oikawa bufó mientras se levantaba, pero Hajime pudo ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar

–Ve a vestirte. Por muy bien que te veas ahora, no quiero que nadie se lleve una idea equivocada. 

–Eres un dolor en el trasero.

–Ni siquiera hemos llegado _ tan_ lejos aún.

–Hijo de… te juro que te voy a tirar por la ventana, cierra la puta boca.

Levantó su teléfono del suelo para encontrarse con la pantalla nuevamente rota, y algo de eso intentó despertar algún recuerdo lejano antes de el Interminable Martes, pero no lo logró del todo. Esa línea de pensamiento se perdió cuando Oikawa se inclinó para besarlo una vez más y luego se alejó luciendo como si se hubiera ganado un gran premio.

Llegado a este punto, Hajime aun seguía confundido. No sabía si era gay o no, no sabía si le gustaba Oikawa o no, realmente no sabía.

Pero esa sonrisa le detuvo el corazón y no había nada platónico en la manera en la que de repente quiso tomarlo de la mano y traerlo hacia él para continuar con lo que habían interrumpido hace un rato y, wow, sus pensamientos se estaban saliendo terriblemente de línea.

El gusano del tiempo. Hajime seguía atrapado en el tiempo. técnicamente este día no era real. A menos que esa mierda que dijo Oikawa de que debía aprender una ‘valiosa lección de vida’ fuera cierta. Porque, a ver, darse cuenta de que probablemente era gay y que estaba desarrollando sentimientos más que platónicos por su mejor amigo eran lecciones valiosas, ¿verdad? ¿tal vez?

Lecciones valiosas o no, no eran la solución para hacer que llegara el miércoles.

Lanzó su teléfono hacia la tele cuando su alarma lo volvió a despertar. Fue terriblemente insatisfactorio que ninguno de los dos artefactos presentara daños, ya que al parecer estaban hechos de titanio ahora que quería romperlos.

Deshacerse del martes no era algo que iba a lograr él solo, después de todo. Hajime podrá ser bueno en los estudios, pero el encargado del pensamiento crítico y planear todo era Oikawa. 

–Ya conoces el dicho; si no cambias lo que haces, no cambiarás lo que recibes.

La atención de Hajime se desvió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Matsukawa ayudando a Kindaichi durante la práctica después de clase, las palabras le resonaban por su simplicidad. Frunció el ceño. Luego de un par de semanas desperdiciando el tiempo en cosas que de otra manera nunca haría, esas palabras sonaban como uñas en un pizarrón. Luego de… maldita sea, luego de besar a Oikawa y salir con él en una _puta cita_, (que la verdad no fue tan diferente a lo que normalmente hacen cuando salen juntos) y soportar su estúpida expresión petulante, las sonrisitas dulzonas y todo ese contacto físico, todos esos malditos toques…

Mantente en la línea, mantente en la línea.

Si había alguna razón por la cual esto le estaba sucediendo a él, tendría sentido que la respuesta a todo la encontrara en su vida diaria. Así que abrió la puerta esa mañana con el único propósito de solicitar la ayuda de Oikawa, sólo para que todo su entusiasmo se derrumbara en el momento en el que se encontró de frente con un Oikawa que nuevamente no recordaba nada del día anterior.

Murmuró un saludo torpe y dejó que Oikawa llenara el vacío con su charla usual, aunque los fantasmas de sus manos y sus labios continuaran causándole cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo.

Matsukawa notó la atención extra que Hajime le estaba prestando a Oikawa, e hizo que Kindaichi se fijara en lo mismo para hacerlo ruborizar y que se halara el cuello de la camisa con incomodidad. Ups, estando en medio del torbellino reciente de emociones, Hajime había olvidado que al parecer Kindaichi también sentía algo por él, según Oikawa. Y Oikawa casi siempre tenía razón. Se sacudió esos pensamientos cuando Kunimi se acercó a él, escapando de Oikawa y Yahaba al otro lado del gimnasio que intentaban meter algo de técnica en el cerebro de Kyoutani (fallando estrepitosamente).

–Son muy ruidosos. –Anunció Kunimi, refiriéndose a los colocadores que se suponía debían estar colocando pases a los rematadores.

Hajime rio un poco.

–Ve con Watari, es más fácil lidiar con él que con esos dos –Kunimi hizo suspiró y asintió mientras se sentaba junto a Hajime– O toma un descanso. La verdad no tengo ganas de regañar a nadie hoy –Kunimi probablemente ya había notado eso. Si se hubiera sentado en otra parte, el entrenador le hubiera caído encima en seguida. Hajime era actualmente una zona segura para perezosos.

Estuvieron unos minutos en paz antes de que Kyoutani al parecer se hartara del acoso y se les uniera en el suelo, ambos colocadores a sus talones. Hajime tomó una botella de agua que estaba cerca y les lanzó sus contenidos a los dictadores que se acercaban.

–Dejen a mis rematadores en paz. Declaro esta una zona libre de colocadores. Ya sufrieron su tortura lo suficiente.

–_Iwa-chan,_ –Oikawa jadeó esquivando el ataque ágilmente. Yahaba no tuvo tanta suerte, tuvo que limpiarse el agua de los ojos– ¿de qué sirve un rematador sin un colocador?

Hajime se encogió de hombros.

–¿Dentro de la corte? Para nada. ¿Afuera de ella? Capaz de obsequiarles una dolorosa palmada en la cabeza. Y vaya, miren donde estamos ahora.

Hajime hizo un dramático gesto con las manos para señalar el entorno. Oikawa ignoró la amenaza directa, inclinó un poco la cabeza sonriendo juguetonamente, al parecer dispuesto a dejar que Hajime conservara la victoria tan solo para conservar su inusual buen humor (es decir, que recurre a las amenazas en vez de a la violencia inmediata).

–Ve a enseñarle a Yahaba tu jugada maestra, tengo el presentimiento que le sale perfecta.

Yahaba lo miro desde donde se encontraba escurriendo su camisa mojada.

–Oikawa-san ya me ha estado ayudando con mi saque elevado. Queríamos trabajar en algo con los rematadores, pero se escaparon.

Hajime miró a Kunimi que parecía estar tratando de hacerse invisible en el suelo, detrás de una pared de botellas de agua y a Kyoutani que parecía haberse sumergido en las profundidades de su propia mente ahora que estaba libre de los tiranos.

–Yo trabajo con ellos hoy, –insistió Hajime– además esa no era la jugada de la que estaba hablando. La jugada maestra de Oikawa es hablar mierda a la cara de la gente. Te corresponde a ti continuar con su legado, Yahaba. –Ni siquiera el respeto que Yahaba siente por Oikawa fue capaz de detener la sonrisilla que se formó cuando Oikawa boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua.

–_Discúlpate_, Iwa-chan. Pero para que lo sepas, mi jugada maestra es hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas, seguido muy de cerca de la de hablar a sus caras. 

–Ah, lo siento. Es que siempre las confundo, porque hablar a sus espaldas generalmente significa que lo haces a todo volumen y asegurándote de que lo escuchen. –Oikawa parecía estar tratando de no reír, ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo que decía Hajime– Ahora, váyanse. Estamos tomando un descanso.

–Hmph, está bien. Pero estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar pasar el día haciendo pereza como si nada. No creas que no lo noté, Iwa-chan.

Hajime emitió un sonido de mofa, pero dejó que sus ojos lo siguieran mientas se alejaba con Yahaba, charlando animadamente y luciendo más feliz en general. Solo Oikawa se energizaría cuando le hacen burla.

Devolvió su atención a los rematadores.

–Tomen, coman pan de leche. Les va a dar energía.

***

–Iwa-chan, estás a miles de kilómetros de aquí –dijo Oikawa otro martes. Hajime no ha sido capaz de contarle lo del gusano de tiempo hace ya varios días, la vista de Oikawa en las mañanas siempre lo saca de onda. Si así se sentía tener un puto _crush_, se alegraba de no haber pasado por esto antes.

Hajime observó la tímida sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Oikawa, recordando como se sentía escondida en su cuello. Se estremeció.

–A miles de kilómetros no. Más bien a un mes de aquí. –Contestó y miró el lápiz en sus manos. Golpeó el libro que tenía en frente un par de veces con la goma del lápiz, ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la página correcta. Cuando se forzó a mirar arriba de nuevo, Oikawa seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión.

–Deberías tener más cuidado, si te quedas mirándome así en tus viajes astrales, siento que me estás mirando a mí. 

Hajime asintió levemente y desvió la mirada una vez más.

–Lo siento, estoy tratando de entender algo.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo un problema de matemáticas escrito en la frente, Iwa-chan –canturreó Oikawa, Hajime tomó un sharpie que había en la mesa y lo apuntó a el. Oikawa se rió y se alejó de un brinco– Y preferiría que siguiera siendo así, gracias.

Hajime se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, al otro lado de la calle se veía su habitación. Oikawa siguió la línea de su mirada antes de preguntarle:

–Dime, ¿qué te sucede hoy? Has estado un poco raro.

Hajime continuó tamborileando el libro con el lápiz y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano al otro lado.

–Llevo varias semanas pensando sobre algunas cosas. O bueno, traté de no pensar en eso, pero no funcionó.

Cuando no continuó, Oikawa bufó y se robó el marcador para lanzárselo de vuelta.

–¿Y? ¿en qué pensabas?

Ignorando el asalto, Hajime desvió la mirada deliberadamente. _Si no cambias lo que haces, no cambiarás lo que recibes_, la estúpida cita de Matsukawa pasó por su mente. Tal vez era tiempo de que Hajime enfrentara a él verbalmente. Besarlo era una cosa y, está bien, _vaya cosa_, pero aun no habían hablado directamente de ello. No habían resuelto nada.

–En ti, sobretodo –murmuró. Luego de un prolongado silencio, se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Oikawa que estaba en cambio mirándolo a él con una expresión de shock. 

Con aire vacilante, replicó:

–Sí… sí sabes cómo suena eso, ¿verdad?

–Sí. –Sabía que su falta de respuestas estaba empezando a molestar a Oikawa, pero un Oikawa molesto era un Oikawa honesto, así que no le siguió el capricho.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Oikawa ansiosamente, apretando los puños en su regazo.

–Te ves bien cuando usas lentes.

Hajime esquivó la pregunta, aun no se sentía listo para decir las palabras que necesitaba decir o hacer las preguntas que necesitaba hacer. Es que él era un hombre de acción, ¿vale? Las palabras son muy aterradoras. Las palabras te hacen vulnerable, dejan un hoyo en el corazón donde cualquiera puede meter las manos y arruinar todo. Empezaba a entender por qué Oikawa había sido incapaz de confesarse como un ser humano normal, él era tan malo a la hora de hablar las cosas como lo era Hajime.

Irónico, considerando cuanto le gustaba escuchar su propia voz.

Oikawa parpadeó antes de intentar acomodarse las gafas, luciendo molesto cuando se dio cuenta que no las llevaba puestas, maximizando su atractivo. Tosió mientras le dio una mirada discreta a toda la habitación, apoyándose en sus manos atrás casualmente.

–Así que… ¿te gusta el look nerd? –Preguntó.  


Oh, tan casual como siempre, por supuesto.

Cuando Hajime no le dio más que una mirada inexpresiva, Oikawa empezó a morderse el labio inferior, lo que era _muy malditamente irritante_ porque le causaba ternura. Oikawa se levantó repentinamente, su libro de inglés cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. 

–Oh, mira, qué horror, de repente tengo los ojos muy secos, ¡ya vuelvo!

Salió torpemente de la habitación intentando quitarse los lentes de contacto, estrellando su hombro contra el marco de la pared. Desapareció de su vista con un pequeño ‘auch’. Hajime sintió que tal vez debería estar avergonzado por los dos, pero como sea. Si el día se iba a reiniciar por siempre, bien podría sacar provecho y decir estupideces, sólo para ver las estupideces que hacía Oikawa en respuesta. Tendría que trabajar en las cosas más serias. Aprender a hablar sobre las mierdas que pasan era una lección de vida valiosa, ¿no? Tal vez ese era el secreto para esto.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, Oikawa entró de nuevo a la habitación, con los lentes puestos y una sonrisa fijada en su rostro.

–Entonces así me veo bien, ¿eh? –preguntó, mirando a Hajime lascivamente, cualquier indicio de nervios estaba escondido profesionalmente.

Hajime le obsequió una mirada poco impresionada, levantó una ceja.

–No con la cara que estás haciendo –Oikawa se dejó caer al suelo cruzando las piernas y haciendo un profundo puchero, tocando la rodilla de Hajime con la suya– Espera, esa cara es mejor.

–Eres un sádico –Oikawa rezongó y se subió los lentes.

–¿En serio? Porque yo me siento como un masoquista por aguantarte todo este tiempo –bromeó Hajime.

Oikawa levanto la cara en un gesto de insolencia, pero falló en esconder una diminuta sonrisa que amenazaba sus labios mientras lo miraba sobre la nariz.

–Debería ser un honor para ti haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, Iwa-chan.

–Algo así, sí. –Contestó Hajime con mucha calma, observando cómo se regaba el rubor sobre las mejillas de Oikawa, que intentaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para responder.

–Iwa-chan, voy a ser honesto contigo, –Oikawa miró a un lado, viéndose un tanto incómodo, antes de enfocar sus ojos en los de Hajime– No sé si estás coqueteando conmigo o si estas… –hizo un gesto incomprensible hacia Hajime– ya sabes, siendo tu mismo. –Remató miserablemente.

Hajime se sintió encoger un poco con la palabra “coquetear”, y luego otro poco más cuando Oikawa frunció el ceño, arrepentido de haber hecho la pregunta.

–Yo también estoy tratando de averiguarlo. –Era una media-verdad.

Ya había admitido a regañadientes que definitivamente sus sentimientos no eran platónicos, pero sabía que algo como empezar una relación sería un desastre en múltiples niveles. Algo tan intrínsecamente inofensivo como una relación gay tenía sus repercusiones, especialmente en los deportes. No quería ser la razón por la que Oikawa tuviera que trabajar aun más duro de lo que ya lo hacía para alcanzar sus sueños. También sabía que Oikawa querría tomar el riesgo.

Siempre, _siempre_ tomando el riesgo.

Oikawa se enderezó un poco y se movió para retomar su libro abandonado, tratando disimuladamente de esconder el rubor en su rostro.

–Oh, bueno. –Se aclaró la garganta mientras pasaba las páginas del libro– Puedes continuar mirando si eso te va a ayudar en algo. Tanto como quieras. Mi cara es mi mejor atributo y al parecer, me veo bien en lentes.

–Oye… –_Es Tooru_– Tooru.

Oikawa se sobresaltó un poco, sus lentes casi se caen cuando se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Sí? –Y era patético, porque Oikawa en realidad sí se veía bien con los lentes y ese estúpido pensamiento le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir.

–Mierda. Uh… –se encogió un poco y tamborileó nerviosamente la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos, el color de su rostro subió para igualar el de Oikawa. Cuando Oikawa tuvo la audacia de lucir enternecido, Hajime escupió: –¿Cómo lo supiste?

Con un parpadeo desconcertado Oikawa replicó:

–¿Cómo supe qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Hajime de gesticular incomprensiblemente.

–El cómo te sentías. Acerca de mí.

_Mierda_, se suponía que iba a preguntarle sobre el gusano del tiempo, ¿no? Eso definitivamente no era lo que quería decir, pero la pregunta había estado quemándole atrás en la garganta desde el momento en que Oikawa le dijo _te quiero_. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabe? ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Cómo pudo Hajime no notarlo? Hajime nunca habría siquiera considerado la posibilidad de una relación si Oikawa no hubiera dado el primer paso, pero todo parecía muy real y muy increíblemente natural, maldita sea.

Realmente esperaba que el gusano del tiempo tuviera algo que ver con Oikawa o estaría atrapado en el martes para siempre. 

Oikawa empalideció mientras miraba a Hajime con la boca abierta, y Hajime suponía que si estaba siendo un poco hijo de puta al preguntarle tan directamente.

–Um… pues… yo, eh…. No sabía que lo habías notado. –Murmuró Oikawa, su voz se desvanecía. Sí, tal vez Hajime disfrutaba un poco hacerlo sentir incómodo.

–Alguien me lo dijo.

Oikawa brincó nervioso.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién fue? Fue Mattsun, ¿no es así? Siempre se anda metiendo en los asuntos de los demás. Pequeño chismoso, pero ya verá cuando lo encuentre, le borraré esa sonrisita del rostro y me va a escuchar. No, espera, ¡lo haré ahora! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

–¿Matsukawa lo sabe? Si él lo sabe, Hanamaki lo sabe. ¿Quién más se ha enterado? ¿Es que te la pasas por ahí pregonando tu amor por mi cuando no estoy cerca?

Oikawa estaba vaciando los contenidos de su mochila en la cama, buscando el teléfono que Hajime podía ver reposado encima del escritorio a plena vista.

–¡No haga eso! –Exclamó Oikawa, girándose para apuntarle con un dedo muy enojado– ¡Simplemente lo supieron! ¡Y luego empezaron a molestarme con eso todos los días, luego empezaron a hacerlo cuando tu estabas presente, así que les seguí el juego para hacerlo parecer todo una gran broma y que _tu no te dieras cuenta_! –Cerró la boca con fuerza cuando notó la expresión atónita de Hajime, repentinamente consciente de cuanto había acabado de revelar.

–Pero… pero empezaron con esas bromas en primer año, Tooru, ¿¡qué diablos!? –No había mejor manera para describir la expresión de Oikawa más que mortificación– _¿tres putos años!?_ ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? –Hajime había pensado que evadir el asunto por unas semanas había sido malo, pero Oikawa era simplemente ridículo.

–¡Porque nunca mostraste interés en nadie, Iwa-chan! ¡nadie! ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que te sintieras de la misma manera por mí? Quiero decir, somos…. No somos…

‘Somos hombres’, ‘no somos gays’, el estigma seguía siendo fuerte, por más progresistas que se creyeran. La etiqueta estaba ahí, y era pesada.

–Somos idiotas, querrás decir –dijo Hajime y se levantó del suelo para alcanzar a Oikawa– Tooru, te quiero. –Mierda, ¿cómo pasó eso? Esas palabras no deberían haber sido tan fáciles de pronunciar cuando hace diez minutos ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía– Te quiero –repitió, solo para estar seguro– Oh… –_Oh_. Era verdad. Oikawa Tooru con su estúpida cara y su pésima personalidad, era un desastre a punto de suceder, pero no había nada qué hacer, _Hajime de verdad lo quería_– Mierda, de verdad te quiero –iba a pasar el resto de su vida con un egoísta cabeza hueca y no se iba a arrepentir de eso. De repente se encontró con los brazos llenos de Oikawa que se le lanzó encima, casi tumbándolos al suelo– ¿estás _llorando_?

–Es tu culpa, –murmuró en su pecho. Hajime no podía ver su rostro, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo se veía por intuición, horrible. El tipo de horrible que la gente a veces confunde con tierno– Iwa-chan es tan tonto.

–Es Hajime –lo corrigió viendo como se limpiaba la cara con su camisa. Oikawa sollozó en su camisa y Hajime confirmó que sí, ahora tenia mocos en su camisa– Espero que planees comprarme una camisa nueva.

–Te lo mereces.

–Si tuvieras la más mínima idea de lo que he pasado-

Oikawa no le dejó terminar lo que iba a decir y le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Hajime lo dejó, era el primer beso de Oikawa, de Tooru, con Hajime. Otro beso que él no recordaría.

Pero había empezado a aceptar que eso estaba bien, todo estaba _bien_, cuando las manos de Tooru le acariciaron el cabello y su cuerpo se pegó a él de una manera que suplicaba por más, mucho más de lo que Hajime podía siquiera empezar a comprender, ¿cómo pudo Oikawa mantener el velo sobre los ojos de Hajime por tanto tiempo? _Tres malditos años_.

Hajime sí que era tonto.

–Hajime, –Oikawa suspiró, tenía los lentes un poco torcidos sobre la nariz y Hajime jamás se había sentido tan consciente de su diferencia de altura como en este momento, que tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle a los ojos. Aun había un rastro de humedad en los ojos de Oikawa, acompañado de parches rojizos por toda su cara y Hajime se rindió ante el impulso de limpiarte las lágrimas, solo para que Oikawa pusiera su mano sobre la de él en su mejilla y se inclinara ante el contacto.

–Qué pegajoso –Hajime lo acusó con una sonrisilla calmada, la mano en su espalda lo acercó descaradamente en venganza.

–Hajime –repitió Oikawa, mucho más firmemente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, pero el pulgar que le acariciaba suavemente la mano a Hajime le distrajo de la tormenta que se aproximaba– Hajime, ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo sé como son los primeros besos, y ese _definitivamente_ no fue uno. ¿Te has estado escapando por ahí a mis espaldas? –Hajime resopló una carcajada y no logró aguantar la risa que subía por su garganta, para indignación de Oikawa– ¡No te rías! Yo quería enseñarte.

–Ha pasado, ¿qué? ¿un minuto? ¿Y ya me estás celando?

Oikawa enrojeció rápidamente evitando su mirada, arrugando los labios horriblemente.

–¿Quién fue?

–Solo tu.

–Me parece que recordaría haberte besado antes –esas palabras despiertan un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho de Hajime. Tal vez él haya aceptado su situación, pero Tooru ni siquiera podía recordar lo que le estaba sucediendo– A menos que… ¿me has estado besando mientras duermo? Iwa-chan, qué vulgar.

Olvídalo, se fue la culpa. Tooru era un idiota.

–Eso suena a un nivel de desesperación al que _tu_ llegarías, no yo. –Cuando Tooru no respondió y le dedicó una sonrisa deliberadamente forzada, Hajime lo entendió. Empujó a Tooru de encima y se cubrió el rostro con una mano– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Cuántas veces?

Tooru trató de acercársele, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada que le lanzó Hajime. Las comisuras de los labios le temblaban nerviosamente mientras agitaba una mano frente a él.

–Solo fue una vez, solo una, ¡te lo juro! Bueno, tal vez dos. _Quizás_ tres, si contamos aquella vez, pero esa no cuenta. O la vez antes de esa. –Continuó musitando. Hajime se sentó recostándose de la pared y suspiró. La culpa definitivamente se había ido. 

Tooru se tensó, puso las manos sobre sus caderas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si su honestidad fuera suficiente para exonerarlo de cualquier crimen. 

–Solo fueron unos besitos de nada, ¡no es la gran cosa! Le he dado mejores besos a mi abuela, ¡y es tu culpa! ¡duermes como una piedra! ¿sabes qué tan difícil es no besarte cuando me estás apretujando toda la noche?

Hajime le tiró un borrador.

–¡Debería demandarte por acoso sexual! Además, eres tu el que siempre decide dormir junto a mí a pesar de saber que tengo ese hábito y en los campamentos de entrenamiento también.

–Pero eso no te impidió que te agarraras de Makki esas otras veces –rezongó por lo bajo.

Hajime lo ignoró.

–¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿En primero?

Esa sonrisa plástica de nuevo, esta vez acompañada por una necesidad repentina de canturrear terriblemente fuera de tono.

–_Mierdakawa_.

–¡Vale! ¡Está bien! En el último año de escuela media, ¿va? ¡Solo fue una vez en la frente! ¿Ya podemos volver a _besarnos_ en vez de _hablar_ sobre besos? Creo que eso era mucho más interesante –se sentó en el regazo de Hajime y enredó los dedos tras su cuello. Hajime le puso la mano sobre los labios antes de que pudiera besarlo.

–_¿La escuela media?_ ¿En serio piensas que voy a dejar pasar esto así nada más?

–No, –Tooru aceptó finalmente la derrota y se desinfló sobre Hajime, su voz amortiguada por la mano que aun le cubría la boca– por eso intentaba distraerte.

Hajime rodó los ojos.

–Tooru, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?

–¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto? ¿Qué tal tu? No creo que simplemente te hayas despertado un día y hayas pensado, “vaya, ese es un rostro con el no me molestaría despertar cada mañana por el resto de mi vida”. Aunque yo sé que sí tengo un rostro con el que cualquiera quisiera despertarse todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida. Fue un mal ejemplo.

Hajime se contuvo para no estrangular a su -lo-que-sea-que-Tooru-se-haya-convertido y decidió que era ahora o nunca para este martes.

–Estoy atrapado en un gusano de tiempo hace unas semanas y tu, siendo el imbécil que eres, decidiste aprovecharte de eso y te confesaste una noche antes del reinicio. –Hajime se permitió disfrutar un poco la confusión que pintaba el rostro de Oikawa antes de continuar. De todo lo que esperaba escuchar de Hajime, eso definitivamente no era una opción– Luego, en otro martes, cuando estaba intentando encontrar una manera de rechazarte, hicimos una estúpida apuesta que terminó contigo besándome. –Solo recordar el estrés y la confusión que le acecharon luego de esa noche le ponía de humor sombrío– Eso me jodió bastante, Tooru. En serio eres un idiota egoísta, ¿sabes?

La expresión de Tooru aun estaba en blanco, pero sus ojos eran críticos y parecía estar analizando toda la información subministrada.

–¿Qué pasó luego? –Inquirió, tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire, sus labios rozaban los de Hajime.

Hajime se estremeció, ignorando el brillo de victoria que pasó por la expresión de Tooru y continuando con un tartamudeo.

–Est… um… estuve evitándote un tiempo. Luego me desperté un día en el que dormí sobre la alarma y tu estabas ahí, en… en mi cama. Después te besé. 

Hajime dejó salir el aire entre dientes cuando Tooru subió una mano por debajo de su camisa.

–Así que me besaste _en la cama_, ¿eh? ¿Y luego qué? –Su voz era baja y un poco ronca, atrapó el labio inferior de Hajime entre sus dientes.

–Um… –Hajime trató de hablar, pero los labios de Oikawa descendieron por su cuello y luego pasó la lengua de vuelta hacia arriba lentamente, mientras sus dedos fríos bailaban en la espalda de Hajime, enviando una corriente eléctrica que pasó por todo su cuerpo– Luego pasó esto, básicamente. –Dijo tratando de no ahogarse en su propia saliva. Solo esperaba que sí le hubiera escuchado, porque ahora mismo lo único que él escuchaba era el sonido del silencio que silbaba en sus oídos en un tono altísimo cuando Oikawa mordía la piel donde empezaba su cuello.

Tooru le mordisqueó la oreja mientras pasaba una mano por el elástico de los shorts de Hajime. 

–_Detalles_, Hajime –suspiró en su oído, su otra mano bajó y bajó hasta que Hajime lo empujó con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo– Okay –dijo con voz un tanto estrangulada, le había sacado el aliento– Claramente no llegamos tan lejos.

Hajime estaba seguro que entre su vergüenza, enojo y las otras cosas que sentía, también le estaba brotando humo de las orejas.

–Estoy tratando de contarte que estoy atrapado en el maldito tiempo y todo lo que puedes pensar es- es- es…

–_Sexo_, Iwa-chan. –Soltó una risa ahogada cuando Hajime intentó lanzarle un libro a la cara– Es broma, es broma. Más o menos. Solo digo que, si otro yo se las arreglara para llegar ahí primero…

–Mañana, _tu_ vas a ser otro tu, a menos que me ayudes a encontrar una manera de _salir de aquí_.

–Ah. Buen punto. –Tooru murmuró, se sentó y se acomodó los lentes– ¿Sabes? En una película vieja, la forma de salir del bucle era a tracés del sexo. –Esquivó una patada a la cara– Sólo digo, Hajime. Quiero decir, nada se pierde con intentar, ¿no? ¿hoy?

–Me voy. –Hajime se levantó y solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos antes de que Tooru lo agarrara de las piernas, forzándolo a caer al suelo.

–¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento. Ya voy a dejar de molestarte. Es que yo… Es sólo que…

Hajime lo entendía.

No le dio tiempo a Tooru para procesar lo de _te quiero_ y ya le estaba lanzando una historia que parecía de película. Realmente debía empezar a pensar mejor las cosas.

–Te quiero. –Confesó Tooru una vez más mientras enlazaba sus manos, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan insoportablemente dulce, que Hajime estaba seguro de que moriría si estuviera expuesto a ella mucho tiempo. Tooru se pegó a su lado, al parecer contento con el contacto y nada más, permitiéndo que el silencio les ayudara a recolectar sus pensamientos.

–No quiero que lo olvides más, –la voz de Hajime se sacudió. Tooru le acarició la mano con el pulgar, y el simple gesto le calmó más que el mes de vacaciones que se dio Hajime– te extraño.

–Ya lo arreglaremos.

***

Mentira.

–¿Estás seguro de que no son los aliens? –Otro Tooru le dijo otro martes mientras se empujaba en un columpio, pateando la arena.

–Si hubiera visto un alien, estoy seguro de que lo _recordaría_

–No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si no es tu gusano del tiempo sino el de alguien mas, pero por alguna razón empezaste a recordarlo, pero antes eras igual que nosotros y no lo sabías?

–Entonces literalmente no abría nada qué pueda hacer.

–En una película vieja, el personaje principal se liberaba del bucle cuando conquistaba al amor de su vida y sellaban el trato –dijo Tooru con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas.

–_No voy a dormir contigo_.

–Ups, esa ya la intenté, ¿no es así? Espera, ¿yo soy el amor de tu vida?

Hajime le vació una cubeta de arena en la cabeza.

Esperaba que tuviera popó de gato.

Luego de varios días siguiendo más o menos esa misma línea, Hajime se tomó otro descanso. Tooru lo intentó, de verdad que sí, pero la ciencia ficción en la realidad estaba claramente fuera de su alcance. El problema de Hajime no se iba a resolver con la lógica de las películas o con buenos deseos.

Ya estaba cansado de estresarse por esto, trató de convencerse mientras le miraba el trasero a Tooru descaradamente un día en el entreno de la mañana. A penas si había tocado a Tooru desde el día en el que le dijo que lo quería, porque sabía que era una distracción y también muy injusto para los dos.

La cosa más aterrorizante que le podría ocurrir es que Tooru se vuelva predecible. 

–¿Disfrutando la vista?

Hajime brincó un poco cuando Matsukawa parecía haber aparecido de la nada, dejó salir un silvido por lo bajo cuando Oikawa se levantó la camisa para refrescarse.

–¿No se supone que estás ayudando a Kindaichi? 

–Está practicando algo con Kunimi ahora mismo. Bueno, cuando no se distrae viendo cómo miras a Oikawa.

–Dios, Oikawa tenía razón. Realmente sí eres un metiche, ¿no es así? –replicó Hajime, dirigiendo su atención a Kindaichi, quién efectivamente estába mirandole fijamente. Kindaichi se giró rápidamente con las mejillas coloradas, solo para recibir un balonazo en la cara. Hajime no sabía si había sido o no intencional por parte de Kunimi. Matsukawa vio todo con mucha diversión– ¿Qué debería hacer con él?

–¿Con Oikawa o con Kindaichi?

–Kindaichi, –aclaró Hajime– ya sé como manejar a Tooru.

–Ahhhh, ahora es _Tooru_, ¿huh?

–Lo he llamado Tooru prácticamente desde que aprendí a hablar, imbécil.

–Sí, pero no frente a nosotros –Hajime tenía que reconocer que eso era verdad. Usar los apellidos se había convertido en un hábito en algún punto de la escuela media, en un intento de sentirse mayores. Algo que Tooru eventualmente había arruinado con su estúpido habito de usar sobrenombres, pero que Hajime había mantenido nada más para molestarle– En cuanto a Kindaichi, es inofensivo, no creo que tengas que hacer nada. Sin embargo, puede que aprecie uno que otro cumplido de vez en cuando, tan solo por el bien del equipo. Siempre juega un 5000% más motivado cuando le das uno. Ahora, si tan solo pudiéramos encontráramos una manera de motivar a Kunimi.

Hajime mantuvo eso en mente, incluso hasta que Oikawa notó su pequeña reunión y se apresuró a unirse, deteniendo la conversación.

Mientras limpiaban decidió intentarlo.

–Oye, Kindaichi. –Mierda, quizá debió pensarlo mejor antes de abrir la boca. Se pasó la mano detrás del cuello cuando 1000 watts de los más poderosos ojos de perrito le dispararon directamente al rostro. 

–¡Iwaizumi-san! ¿Necesita algo? –Kindaichi soltó un montón de balones que tenía en los brazos y revoloteó hasta llegar a él, abandonando a Kunimi en el deber.

–Ah, no. No necesito nada, solo que… uh… quería decirte que… has hecho un buen trabajo hoy –Hajime le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y se giró para escapar.

–¡Gr-gracias, Iwaizumi-san! –Gritó Kindaichi le gritó desde atrás, sonando demasiado entusiasmado.

Ahora fue turno de Tooru de aparecer de la nada junto a él, cuando Hajime miró atrás por una milésima de segundo, sólo para chocar su nariz contra la mejilla de Tooru en el momento en el que se giró de nuevo.

–_¿Qué mierda?_ –Se pinchó la nariz, agradecido de que no hubiera sangre, pero dolió como la mierda. Las manos de Tooru le enmarcaron el rostro mientras lo inspeccionaba, arreglándoselas para lucir genuinamente preocupado, aunque Hajime sabía que se estaba riendo por dentro. Lo espantó con un gesto de la mano.

–En serio, Iwa-chan, deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor.

–Te voy a tirar por las escaleras –ruigió Hajime.

–Yo te llevaría conmigo, y así podríamos compartir una habitación de hospital.

–Preferiría morir.

–Aw, no te preocupes, podemos compartir la cama si quieres. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar una que sea suficiente para ambos.

–Pero no existe una lo suficientemente grande para tu ego.

–Ouch, Iwa-chan. –Dijo, pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros y apoyando todo su peso sobre Hajime.

El tema de Kindaichi se olvidó hasta la hora del almuerzo.

–Oh, miren, es el único fan de Iwa-chan. –Dijo Tooru con la boca llena de pan de leche apuntando hacia Kindaichi, que se encontraba en la puerta, asustándolo.

–Oh, miren –le imitó Hanamaki– es la reacción natural a recibir la atención de Oikawa.

–¿Debería ir a ver qué quiere? –Preguntó Hajime, sosteniendo a Oikawa que intentaba estrellarle un pan de leche en la cara a Hanamaki.

–Creo que todos sabemos qué quiere. –Murmuró Tooru en lo que pensó que era un tono bajo.

–Vas a tener que correr antes de que se escape. –Le aconsejó Matsukawa, ignorando la existencia de Tooru. Tooru le agarró el brazo a Hajime cuando se levantaba.

Tuvo que arrastrarlo por todo el salón y estrellarlo contra varios escritorios, pero Hajime finalmente logró soltarse antes de seguir el camino que tomó Kindaichi. Lo encontró en las escaleras luciendo muy nervioso, acompañado de un muy irritado Kunimi. 

–Hola, uh, ¿todo bien, chicos? –Preguntó cuando vio que no lo habían notado.

–¡I-Iwaizumi-san! –Chilló Kindaichi.

Kunimi empujó a kindaichi hacia Hajime.

–Queríamos hablar con usted, senpai –anunció sin más ceremonias antes de bajar las escaleras. Kindaichi lo observó alejarse en absoluto terror.

–¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Hajime.

–¡No! No, lo siento. Solo quería decirle que, uh, _queríamos_ decirle antes de la graduación que aprendimos mucho de usted este año- quiero decir, ¡aprendimos mucho de todos en el equipo!, de Oikawa san también, por supuesto… pero Iwaizumi-san siempre hizo tiempo extra para nosotros, como ayer… así que quería… decirle… –se pasó las manos por el cabello y frunció el ceño hacia el suelo– Gracias –su expresión se agravó, como si no fuera lo que quería decir realmente.

Hajime, gracias a ciertos soplones, ya tenía idea de lo que Kindaichi probablemente quería decir. Se acercó un par de pasos y le dio una palmada en el brazo con una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé que Oikawa puede ser una molestia a veces, así que me encargué de compensar sus faltas cada que pude. Pasar un poco de tiempo extra con ustedes realmente no fue la gran cosa.

–Ah, bueno… aun así. Incluso en la escuela media siempre nos ayudó mucho. Es que realmente quería que supiera que… yo… realmente lo agradezco. Mucho.

–Como dije, no te preocupes por eso. Solo asegúrate de no aflojar cuando no esté, espero verlos de nuevo en la corte cuando estemos en la universidad. Aunque sea en el lado contrario.

–¡Por supuesto! El próximo año… el próximo y el que sigue, ¡no perderemos!

–Espero ver eso.

Y puede que Hajime haya sido un poco muy alentador o que Kindaichi haya estado un poco muy determinado, pero el caso es que se lanzó encima de Hajime y presionó sus labios contra los de él en un casto beso. Apenas y se había alejado, su expresión completamente _horrorizada_, cuando Hajime fue halado por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y arrastrado lejos de las escaleras y de Kindaichi.

No le sorprendió saber que había sido Oikawa el que lo llevaba a tropiezos cuando, al girar en una esquina, se detuvieron de golpe.

–No puedo dejarte solo un mimnuto, Iwa-chan. –Su tono era ligero, pero su expresión le delataba.

Hajime le dio una palmada atrás de la cabeza. 

–¿Siempre has tenido esa costumbre de seguirme como a un esposo infiel o es esta una nueva evolución?

Tooru lo dirigió una mirada de absoluta furia.

–_Relájate_, Tooru, maldición. Solo fue un besito. Sabía que no iba a ningún lado aun antes de que sucediera.

–No fue solo un beso. –Siseó Tooru.

Hajime se sintió mal por la repentina sonrisa que le atravesó los labios, pero Tooru era tan hipócrita que Hajime no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó un poco más para susurrarle.

–Supongo que tendrás que hacerme olvidar todo esto más tarde.

Tooru se quedó congelado en su lugar, Hajime escapó a clase justo a tiempo para la campana.

Kindaichi no se apareció durante la práctica, pero Tooru siguió al pie de la letra la sugerencia de Hajime. Agresivamente. 

Pasó algunos días tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para Kindaichi. Palabras que lo animaran a seguir entrenando, pero que no le dieran esperanzas de algo más. Falló un par de veces, fue invitado a una cita una vez luego de un _muy_ torpe intento, y más de una vez fue rescatado por un Tooru muy molesto.

Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que mencionar a Tooru y a sí mismo en su discurso inspiracional ayudaba a mantener a Kindaichi a raya. Usar el nombre de Tooru en vez de su apellido incrementaba la efectividad y sabía que estaba enviando el mensaje de “no disponible” con bastante claridad, pero no afectaba el desempeño de Kindaichi en el club. Luego de que por fin consiguió llevar la conversación con la medida exacta de todo, encontró a Tooru que habia estado espiándolos a la vuelta de la esquina, posando contra la pared con una sonrisa relajada en su expresión.

–Mírate, Iwa-chan. Motivando a los niños.

–_Alguien_ tiene que hacerlo. –Respondió enfáticamente mientras Oikawa le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. Hajime portaba el aire del vice capitán responsable, pero sabía que su expresión no concidía cuando a Tooru se le atoró la respiración y sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo.

Pasó una semana estudiando, cuando la idea de liberarse del bucle repentinamente y encontrarse con que llevaba más de un mes de atraso en la escuela lo asustó hasta casi provocarle un maldito infarto.

Pasó otro par de días buscando posibles locaciones para un apartamento que pudiera compartir con Tooru en la universidad, encontrando eventualmente uno con un precio razonable, que parecía estar bien mantenido, y que se encontraba convenientemente cerca de la estación de tren. Se tatuó la locación en la memoria con la desesperada esperanza de que algún día le fuera útil.

Pasó un _montón_ de tiempo escapando de clases con Tooru para jugar voleibol o cualquier otra cosa que él quisiera hacer ese día, ya que antes del martes interminable jamás habían faltado a clases a propósito ni una sola cez, y Tooru parecía sentirse muy emocionado haciéndolo. Hajime descubrió que disfrutaba viendo la sonrisa rebelde que pasaba por su rostro cada vez que checaba la hora en su teléfono, mientras deberían haber estado en clases. 

Pasó unos días tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le gustaba acerca de Tooru a pesar de que era un cabezahueca.

Escribió una lista cuando estaba sentado en la habitación de Tooru, pretendiéndo escuchar cómo se quejaba de odiar química, pero descubrió que todo lo que escribió eran insultos.

–¿Me estás prestando atención, Iwa-chan? 

–Nope –contestó, ni se molestó en levantar la mirada. El papel fue repentinamente arrebatado de sus manos y Tooru lo observó con expresión descontenta, probablemente preguntándose qué contenía que le arrebataba toda la atención.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó inexpresivamente, sus ojos reducidos a líneas.

–Estaba pensando en titularlo _Una Oda a Tooru_

Y oh, también le gustaba _muchísimo_ la manera en la que Tooru de repente se hacía más atento cada vez que Hajime usaba su primer nombre. Suponía que uno de los beneficios de el bucle de tiempo era que Tooru nunca se acostumbraría a ello.

Se preguntó si debería reservárselo únicamente para ocasiones especiales cuando por fin se liberara.

–Iwa-chan.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué dice aquí que no tengo buenas cualidades y que debes tener el síndrome de Estocolmo?

–Si ya has descartado todas las posibilidades, cualquiera que quede debe ser la verdad. –Bromeó, lo que resultó en un ataque que terminó con Hajime atado a una silla con cinta y una clase en la que aprendería algunas cosas sobre el verdadero síndrome de Estocolmo.

Amaba al idiota. No necesitaba una razón tangible para ello.

Perdió la noción de cuantos martes habían pasado en algún punto luego del primer mes, pero un vago conteo se mantuvo en el fondo de su mente que le dijo que llevaba tres o cuatro meses antes de mencionarle el bucle a alguien que no era Tooru.

A Kunimi, entre todos los demás.

Fue un día en el que dejó que Tooru lo arrastrara al instituto a pesar de que había planeado navegar la red de PlayStation para jugar cualquier cosa que se viera interesante.

Trajo su PS Vita consigo de todos modos y fingió un dolor de estómago para sentarse en la banca. Kunimi, tan listo como siempre, no tardó en imitarlo.

–Odio las mañanas. –Fue el sustituto de saludo de Kunimi. Hajime le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de tener que esquivar un balón que Hanamaki “accidentalmente” remató en su dirección, probablemente molesto de tener que encargarse de la práctica en reemplazo de Hajime.

–Yo odio las mañanas de los martes específicamente. –Respondió Hajime– Son las peores. Tampoco ayuda mucho que ultimamente todos los días son martes. –Y por primera vez en todo el año la expresión de Kunimi cambió de apatía a confusión. Pensando que no haría ningún daño, Hajime le explicó– Estoy atrapado en un gusano de tiempo. Llevo meses en este martes. –La expresión perpleja de Kunimi no cambió mucho, pero parecía estar haciendo lo más cercano que podía a quedarse boquiabierto. Hajime se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando.

Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron entre tanto y Hajime supuso que Kunimi había decidido creer que había escuchado mal.

–¿Cómo has quedado atrapado en un gusano de tiempo? –Preguntó Kunimi, y fue tan inesperado que hizo que Hajime muriera en el juego.

–Uh… –Hajime parpadeó– No lo sé, solo pasó.

–Pero algo debió suceder. –Dijo Kunimi, apartando la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Kindaichi caía de bocas al suelo– Algo ocurrió en el primer día que causó todo eso.

Hajime no perdió el tiempo preguntándose sí Kunimi le creía o no, perplejo por el hecho de que Kunimi de verdad estaba prestando atención a algo y recordando lo centrado que era y cómo podría ser de ayuda para ofrecer algún consejo que al aficionado de la ciencia ficción, Tooru, no se le ocurriría jamás.

Se sentía como años atrás, pero vivir el eco del mismo día le impedía olvidarlo por completo.

Fue un día normal. Despertó, trató de no destrozar su mierda de teléfono cuando sonó la alarma, fue al voleibol y al instituto, luego fue a casa de Tooru.

Kunimi iba a preguntarle algo más cuando Kindaichi se dejó caer de golpe en medio de los dos, con hielo sobre la nariz. La expresión de Kunimi cambió a algo que parecía lo más cercano posible a la exasperación cuando Kindaichi soltó una disculpa apresurada y completamente innecesaria para Iwaizumi por ser tan torpe.

Hajime pasó el resto del día tratando de recordar qué sucedió ese primer día.

Pasó el día siguiente recreando el día original, tratando de hace y decir las cosas que hubiera dicho y hecho antes de que todo empezara, encontrándolo difícil alrededor de Tooru, pero arreglándoselas para lograrlo. Fue luego de clases, en casa de Tooru, cuando se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la última parte del día.

¿Se quedó en casa de Tooru? ¿se fue a su casa? ¿salió a correr?

¿Se metió un pase de alguna droga súper fuerte que le hizo desmayarse y todo esto era un maldito viaje extendido de ácidos?

Aun si tuviera alguna idea de dónde venden drogas, probablemente seguiría sin ser una opción viable. El cuerpo es un templo y toda esa mierda.

Pero en serio, ¿qué hizo ese primer martes?

Mandó al carajo toda esa estupidez de recrear el día junto a su presión arterial que subió hasta el techo y llegó hasta la galaxia de Andrómeda. Cuando Tooru empezó a lanzarle miraditas de preocupación, Hajime se encogió a su alrededor y se durmió al ritmo de una mano acariciándole el cabello.

Unos días después, luego de intentar recrear su día varias veces en distintas posibilidades, sacó a Kunimi del gimnasio durante la práctica de la mañana para hablar con él.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

Kunimi frunció el ceño mirando los rostros de varios compañeros de equipo que les miraban antes de que se cerrara la puerta y Hajime tuvo que arrastrarlo lejos cuando notó que la misma puerta se abría levemente, probablemente para espiarlos. _Probablemente_ Tooru.

–¿Se trata de Kindaichi? –Preguntó Kunimi– Porque ya he intentado hablar con él.

–¿Qué? Ah, no. Esto es, uh, algo diferente. Traté de que Tooru me ayudara ya, pero creo que eres más listo que él para ciertas cosas. No le digas que dije eso, o se va a comportar como un imbécil el resto del día.

Un rastro de humor pasó por la expresión de Kunimi por un segundo, antes de que Tooru brincara de atrás de un maldito arbusto.

–_¿Disculpa? ¿Acabas de decir que Kunimi es más listo que yo?_

_Hajime rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a Kunimi._

_–Estoy atrapado en un bucle temporal. –Como era predecible, su audiencia se quedó en silencio. Bueno, momentáneamente._

_–¿Por qué le pedirías ayuda a _Kunimi_ con eso? –Preguntó Tooru, saltándose la etapa de escepticismo directo hasta la ofensa._

_–¡Porque tu método para ayudar es utilizar argumentos de películas! –Le gritó– Se lo conté a Kunimi una vez y la verdad fue muy racional al respecto, aunque no me creyera._

_–¿Por qué siquiera intentarías contarle? –Murmuró Tooru, aun dolido por no haber sido incluido en la pequeña reunión._

_–Estábamos sentados pretendiendo estar enfermos para saltarnos la práctica y pensé bueno, ¿por qué diablos no?_

_Una pausa._

_–¿Te estabas saltando la práctica? ¿Cómo pudiste, Iwa-chan?_

_–_He estado viviendo el mismo maldito día por meses._ –Se volvió hacia Kunimi nuevamente, que había estado en silencio durante todo el intercambio. Como esperaba, había reacomodado su rostro para verse nuevamente inexpresivo– La ultima vez dijiste que algo debió suceder durante el _primer_ martes, así que intenté recrearlo tan bien como pude, pero no logro recordar cómo comenzó. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice después de clases, lo que significa que o algo muy raro pasó o absolutamente nada pasó._

_Kunimi solo lo observó por un rato y casi podía escuchar las tuercas moviéndose en la cabeza de Tooru, pensando en algo que sonara definitivamente más inteligente que lo que fuera que iba a decir Kunimi. Kunimi probablemente estaba preguntándose si Hajime olvidó tomar su medicación esa mañana._

_–¿Cómo funciona? –Preguntó Kunimi al fin– El bucle._

_–El día se reinicia exactamente a medianoche y me despierto a las 5 am cuando mi alarma suena –O, para su eterna frustración, inmediatamente _antes_ de que suene. Pero ya lo aceptó, a regañadientes. No es que tuviera más opción._

_–¿Exactamente a medianoche? –Preguntó Tooru._

_–Sí –Respondió, y podía sentir como Tooru se encontraba ya organizando su estúpido plan para confesarse, en vez de pensar en formas de ayudarle._

_–¬Qué raro, –dice Kunimi– ¿porqué pasa justo a medianoche? No entiendo porqué un bucle de tiempo se regiría por la zona horaria de Japón._

_–Es un bucle de tiempo, no se supone que tenga sentido. –Tooru explicó, rodando los ojos._

_–Si no tiene sentido, solo significa que tenemos que buscarlo. –Contestó Kunimi suavemente, para la ira de Tooru. Probablemente porque él nunca sería capaz de decir algo tan profundo en su vida._

_Hajime empezaba a creer que Kunimi era el tipo de personas que era tan listo que la escuela no le suponía un reto, he ahí la razón de su perpetuo desinterés._

_Eso, o era un nerd aun mayor que Tooru._

_De cualquier manera, Hajime agradeció el hecho de que Kunimi le siguió la corriente calmadamente con toda la mierda que le contó. A fin de cuentas, Hajime supone que esperó demasiado. Toda esta ciencia ficción llevada a la realidad también era más de lo que Kunimi podía manejar. Pero al menos le había dado algo en lo qué pensar._

_¿Qué sucedió ese primer día? ¿por qué a media noche?_

_Fue un día en el que se saltó las clases con Tooru que por fin recordó._

_–Espera, ¿trece mensajes sin leer? Le pongo _amor_ y _cuidado_ a esas fotos, ¿y tu ni siquiera las abres? –Se quejó mientras buscaba en el telefono de Hajime._

_Estaba a punto de darle un sermón por su narcisismo por millonésima vez, cuando Tooru se tropezó sobre una roca y al levantar los brazos para estabilizarse, catapultó el telefono de Hajime por los aires, cayendo por el costado del precipicio por donde hacían senderismo. Observó con fascinación mórbida como el aparato golpeaba cada piedra que se encontraba en su camino abajo, hasta que por fin le golpeó el recuerdo._

_Se giró rápidamente hacia Tooru, quien levantó las manos en forma defensiva y dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de pensar en una ruta de escape._

_–Por favor no me tires abajo a mi también –suplicó._

_Hajime lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó._

_–Te quiero –le dijo al estupefacto Tooru, arrastrándolo de vuelta camino abajo._

_Tooru se las arregló para recrear el final de ese primer martes siendo un torpe imbécil. Hajime dejó caer su estúpido teléfono en el camino a casa, arreglándoselas para olvidarlo completamente cuando despertó y era martes otra vez._

_No tenía sentido, pero sí. El reinicio ocurría en el segundo exacto en el que daba la media noche _según_ marcaba la hora su teléfono. Le había roto la pantalla y causado daños mínimos muchas veces a lo largo de este bucle del infierno, pero nunca lo había dejado completamente infuncional, nunca había apagado el aparato._

_Se separó de Tooru cuando llegaron a sus casas, ignorando la esperanzada confusión y las vacilantes preguntas que le dirigió, para poder encerrarse en su habitación y dormir. Una hora después, Tooru entró por la puerta como un rayo de determinación con la intención de resolver todo lo que Hajime no había dicho._

_Hajime lo arrastró a la cama con él, prometió que hablarían el día siguiente, y se durmió envuelto en los posesivos brazos de Tooru._

_***_

_Sus ojos se abrieron precisamente tres segundos antes de que su alarma gritara como el infierno en su oído, alguna canción pop de mierda que Oikawa había descargado en su teléfono y que Hajime había aceptado porque era lo suficientemente horrible como para hacerlo levantar de la cama (aunque fuera solo para odiar el mundo en el que vivía)._

_Se sentó calmadamente, resignado ya a tener que levantarse con esa mierda. Tomó su teléfono, lo sacó de la carcasa protectora y bajó las escaleras para buscar un martillo._

_***_

_Una mano en su frente y una ligera sacudida de hombros lo despertaron. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, doblando las rodillas hasta el pecho._

_–Iwa-chaaaaan –Un lloriqueo muy familiar le llegó a los oídos– Ya casi es hora de la práctica y aun tratas de dormir._

_Parpadeó pesadamente ante el mundo borroso que tenía en frente antes de enderezarse, encontrándose con la cabeza de Tooru en el camino. Ignoró el dolor y las quejas de Tooru mientras tanteaba la superficie en búsqueda de su teléfono, no lo encontró donde _siempre_ estaba, o en cualquier otro lugar al que podría haberse deslizado._

_–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Tooru agarrando su nariz._

_–Es martes, ¿verdad?_

_–Siiii.. ¿?_

_–Márcale a mi teléfono. –Cuando Tooru solo parpadeó, Hajime buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su teléfono._

_–Un poco inquieto esta mañana, eh. –Preguntó Tooru, demasiado divertido para esta hora de la mañana._

_–No tienes la más mínima idea. –Contestó. Encontró su número en la lista de contactos y marcó._

_Directo a buzón de mensajes. Su mirada se desenfocó mientras miraba el teléfono, escuchando su propia voz en miniatura decirle que dejara un mensaje._

_–¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? –Escuchó preguntar a Tooru, su voz sonaba a kilómetros de distancia._

_¿Funcionó?_

_¿El maldito teléfono era la clave de todo?_

_¿Por qué? ¿cómo?_

_No importa, maldición, se había _acabado_. Su teléfono estaba arruinado y este sería el último martes que tendría que sufrir. Probablemente. Solo estaría completamente convencido cuando llegara el miércoles. Con todo lo que vivió, el maldito aparato podría continuar aterrándolo desde la tumba. _

_–Iwa-chan, vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica._

_–Si… si, lo siento. Un momento. –Dijo, y le entregó el teléfono a Tooru. Se levantó de la cama y saboreó la manera en la que los ojos de Tooru se iluminaban ante la vista de su piel cuando se estiraba._

_El miñercoles, se prometió. Le contaría todo. _Todo_._

_–¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono? –Preguntó Tooru, observando descaradamente como Hajime se vestía._

_–Lo perdí cuando estaba haciendo senderismo._

_–¿Entonces no recibiste mis mensajes de anoche?_

_–Yo no, pero tal vez un oso sí._

_–No me tomé todas esas fotos para que las viera un _oso_, Iwa-chan. Te las voy a mostrar en el camino a la práctica._

_–Estoy bien, gracias._

_–¡Pero puedes estar más que bien! Mientras ves como _yo_ estoy _más_ que bien. –Excamó con una sonrisilla traviesa._

_Fueron a la práctica, fueron a clase. Molestó a Tooru junto a Hanamaki y Matsukawa en el almuerzo, motivó a kindaichi antes de práctica, le agradeció a un desconcertado Kunimi por su ayuda, hizo su tarea en la casa de Tooru y se fue a dormir._

_Se despertó con su nueva alarma: Tooru._

_–¿Es martes? –Preguntó, tratando de no dejar que su ansiedad se reflejara en su tono._

_–Es miercoles, Iwa-chan. _Ayer_ fue martes._

_–Ah, –dijo y se dejó caer hacia atrás otra vez en la cama– Es miércoles. –Repitió. La monotonía en su voz ocultaba el caos en su cabeza._

_–Sí que lo es. –Se rió Tooru y se inclinó a su lado._

_Fue el sonido más hermoso que Hajime haya escuchado._

_Sonrió._

_–Tooru… oye, he estado pensando… nuestras universidades no están tan lejos entre sí. Tal vez podríamos conseguir un lugar juntos, en algún lugar en el medio._

_***_

_A 820 millones de kilómetros a la distancia, el astrofísico a bordo de la brillantemente nueva nave espacial intergaláctica de una especie originaria de la Galaxia Andrómeda, trató de disimular su angustia mientras el capitán apretaba furiosamente sus dos filas de dientes._

_–Esto es un desastre –escupió y cada escama de su cuerpo se levantó en irritación– ¿Tienen alguna idea de las repercusiones que esto podría tener si se enteraran en casa? Tenemos que hacer un inventario inmediato y revisar los accesos para verificar quién ha ingresado resientemente al Oscilador Kiandriev-Orso._

_El pobre astrofísico estuvo completamente de acuerdo, deseando al mismo tiempo haber rechazado la invitación de último momento que le habían hecho para unirse al equipo de exploración en el planeta PNF-404. Se había sentido mal por haber hecho tropezar a aquel terrestre, se veía tan molesto entonces por el aparato que se había roto en la caída. Era un dispositivo era embarazosamente simple, arreglarlo había sido pan comido, ¿y qué si le hizo una pequeñísima mejora? Solo se suponía que iba a recibir una mejor señal telefónica e invalidar cualquier necesidad de recargar la energía en el futuro._

_¿Era realmente su culpa el haber olvidado desactivar el estabilizador entrópico? Se suponía que era un modelo obsoleto, de todas formas. Ellos habían estado usando esa cosa como palillo de dientes por _eras_._

_–Supongo que deberíamos agradecer que no haya pasado nada de mayor magnitud mientras el artefacto estaba activo, pero quien sea responsable de esto _lo pagará_. Voy a dejar la infestigación en sus manos, considerando su experiencia y familiaridad con el dispositivo y con quién haya tenido acceso a él. No me falle –el capitán se esfumó iracundo._

_–_Ugh_. No sé por qué el capitan está haciendo tanto alboroto por esto –iba diciendo alguien a su amigo mientras pasaban por un lado–. Ni siquiera lo recordábamos. _

_–Quién sea que lo dejó ahí lo recuerda. Además, dejar tecnología abandonada en planetas subdesarrollados es una ofensa capital, tú lo sabes._

_–Bueno, espero que al imbécil lo despidan._

_–Verdad que sí._

_Cuando lo miraron a él, el astrofísico agregó nerviosamente:_

_–S-sí, en efecto. Qué idiota._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cualquier error o incongruencia o redundancia que pillen, me avisan plis.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO


End file.
